I told you, I was trouble
by Cella Ella
Summary: Edward era movido pelo perigo. E Isabella demonstrava ser seu tipo preferido de encrenca. O roubo de uma obra valiosa une Isabella e Edward em uma missão que lhes dará tudo o que ambos mais ansiavam: sede de adrenalina, dinheiro e poder. Será que a ladra mais astuta de Nova York finalmente havia encontrado alguém que pudesse enfrentá-la à altura? UA/AH/OOC
1. Capítulo I

**N/a: **Sim, eu estou de volta. Sim, essa é uma fic nova. Rá!

Como estamos? Como foram as férias? As minhas foram.. *suspira* Maravilhosas. A terra da Rainha é linda demais, um sonho! E é tudo que eu posso dizer.

Fic nova no pedaço, mas apenas 3 capítulos. Seria uma one-shot, mas eu escrevo demais, então, né, 3 capítulos para vocês se deliciarem.

Obrigada a _Line Lins_, minha sis amada que mesmo doentinha betou essa primeira parte pra mim.

Deem boas vindas à Isabella _ladra_ Swan. Vocês ainda vão ouvir muito sobre ela. ;)

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**I told you, I was trouble**

**#**

"_O Massacre dos Inocentes_, de Peter Paul Rubens. Uma verdadeira obra-prima." disse a voz mergulhada em um orgulho faminto.

"É tão... _intimidante. _E linda." suspirou ela em um timbre doce, sereno, sem nunca desviar os olhos do quadro gigantesco pendurado com imponência na enorme parede cor de vinho.

"É também uma raridade." a voz orgulhosa sibilou. "E me custou nada mais, nada menos do que _80 milhões de dólares_." fez questão de acrescentar em um sussurro que fez a pele macia arrepiar. Um sorriso lascivo pintou os lábios grosseiros, que pousaram sem o menor pudor no topo da nuca alva exposta, beijando-a de leve.

"Muitos pagariam o dobro, ou quem sabe o triplo para ter essa obra de Rubens." finalmente desviou o olhar da pintura a óleo valiosa, virando para sorrir em direção ao homem que a segurava pela cintura de forma possessiva. "Estou errada?"

"Pelo contrário, você nunca esteve tão certa." ele retribuiu o sorriso amplamente. "Acontece que nesse _jogo_, o dinheiro nem sempre é o primordial para conseguir o que se quer. Você precisa ser esperto. Ter bons contatos. Especialmente _bons contatos_."

"Como você conseguiu adquiri-lo?" os olhos da morena brilharam em curiosidade e admiração cega e isso fez com que o ego do homem inflasse como um velho balão de gás.

_Oh, caríssima, você sabe como me conquistar._..

"Não foi tão fácil quanto parece." ele soltou uma risada que tentou soar modesta, mas não passou de um ato falho. "Eu precisei literalmente rodar o mundo para ter essa _beleza_ em minha coleção. E como todo colecionador é um viciado incurável, eu não sosseguei enquanto não a tive para mim."

"Imagino que tenha ido a muitos leilões até finalmente comprá-la..."

"Não sou o tipo de colecionador que adquire suas peças em leilões, minha cara. Sou um tanto quanto impaciente e quando eu decido uma peça que tenho em mente para minha coleção, aciono meus contatos e eles fazem o serviço para mim."

"Assim, tão simples?" ela rebateu, bebericando tranquilamente o champanhe fino que espumava na taça de cristal.

"Nem sempre é tão simples. E isso é justamente o que mais me dá prazer. A caça pela obra rara. A expectativa de ter o que eu quero ao meu alcance. E quando consigo, ah... não existe sensação melhor do que essa. A do _triunfo_." A voz voltou a emergir em uma soberba quase doentia.

"Qual peça tem em mente agora? Renoir? Van Gogh? Picasso?" ela questionou calmamente, remexendo na gravata italiana que adornava o pescoço engelhado do homem.

"_Klimt_." Exótico. Raro. Um desafio que já ocupava sua mente há quase um mês. Ele queria o _Retrato de Adele Bloch-Bauer_ de Gustav Klimt e não descansaria até que o conseguisse.

E ele sempre conseguia o que queria no fim das contas.

"Um desafio e tanto. Suponho que no Natal terei que solicitar a Anna que chame o decorador para reformular o espaço da galeria, já que teremos uma nova obra."

"Ainda não é hora de ocupar sua linda cabecinha com isso." ele murmurou, curvando-se de leve para depositar um beijo na boca pequena que parecia feita de veludo à luz da penumbra. "Por enquanto, concentre-se em me preparar uma nova dose de uísque. Tive um dia difícil hoje, necessito relaxar."

"Vou cuidar bem de você, _querido_. Eu prometo." a doçura subserviente do timbre rouco pareceu excitar o velho homem e ele desabou na poltrona de couro para melhor observar o corpo curvilíneo caminhando em sua direção com um balançar suave de pernas e quadris. Deus, ela sabia como deixá-lo maluco!

Tão jovem. Tão doce. Tão macia. Tão _habilidosa_.

Sua pequena boneca de porcelana tinha rosto de anjo, mas olhos famintos como os de um demônio. E _sempre_ cumpria tudo aquilo que prometia; isso o fascinava de uma forma inexplicável. Fazia-o enlouquecer apenas utilizando a experiência das mãos gentis e os lábios carmins.

Quando o sangue ferveu em seu corpo cansado e ele foi acometido por uma onda de prazer indescritível, notou que os olhos de seu anjo estavam suaves e brilhavam uma inocência quase pueril. Ah, ela era realmente uma deusa encarnada, digna da criação do mais talentoso dos pintores.

Sentiu vontade de guardar para sempre a imagem à sua frente. A da pele muito alva reluzindo à luz das velas espalhadas pelo quarto, salpicada pelo suor do esforço que ela fizera para lhe satisfazer, e do rosto de ninfa que agora exibia o sorriso de covinhas mais divino que ele já havia visto na vida.

Nem _Da Vinci_ seria capaz de criar algo tão perfeito e belo como aquela mulher. E saber que ela era apenas _dele_ proporcionava uma sensação quase tão boa quanto ao êxtase que ela havia lhe dado minutos atrás.

Ah, o que mais ele poderia querer na vida?

O _Klimt_, claro. Mas isso poderia esperar até o dia seguinte.

Naquela noite, ele só queria apreciar a obra-prima que repousava languidamente na cama enorme, olhando-o de forma doce, enquanto o corpo miúdo profanava o tipo de obscenidade que ele tanto adorava.

[...]

Ela não fez questão de ter pressa. Pelo contrário, quase nunca deixava que a ansiedade passasse perto de seu corpo, muito menos de sua mente.

Abriu o _closet_ enorme e retirou o vestido que havia escolhido previamente para a ocasião. Terminou de fechar o zíper do decote no momento em que se equilibrou nos saltos finíssimos dos sapatos de sua grife italiana favorita. Sorriu satisfeita e puxou o casaco arrumado com cuidado sobre o braço da poltrona, caminhando a passos curtos em direção à porta e a fechando com um ruído quase inaudível. O homem gordo e velho que dormia esparramado na cama sequer percebeu que a morena pequena não estava mais ao seu lado.

Descendo às escadas com a calma de um monge, ela calçou as luvas de couro e prendeu os cabelos em um coque desarrumado, antes de seguir em direção ao parque de diversões do homem que ela tranquilamente chamava de _marido_. A galeria de arte de Aro Volturi ficava localizada no subsolo da mansão ostensiva na costa da Sardenha, onde eles moravam desde que haviam se casado. Fora uma cerimônia simples, até bonita, ela diria, não fosse pela idade avançada do homem em contraste com a jovialidade e beleza de sua noiva.

Ah, como foram tempos difíceis aqueles. Ela muitas vezes chegou a pensar que não conseguiria. Mas conseguiu. Como sempre.

Decidiu afastar os devaneios sobre os primeiros dias como _senhora Volturi_ e passou a se concentrar em digitar o código que desativava o sistema de segurança que protegia o bem mais precioso de seu marido: a galeria de peças raras dos maiores pintores do mundo. Qualquer curador sentiria inveja e mataria quem quer que fosse para ter a honra de por os pés naquele lugar.

E lá estava ela, avançando com a graça de um _cisne_ pelo salão de mármore polido da caverna recheada de quadros e esculturas tão famosas, quanto _valiosas_.

Parou em frente a mais nova peça da coleção de seu _marido_ e lentamente permitiu que um sorriso escorresse por seus lábios, antecipando a graça do que estava prestes a acontecer.

O quão irônico era aquela cena?

_Dez meses_ _atrás_, ela colocara as mãos na tela rara, após uma noite de trabalho árduo para conseguir entrar naquela maldita galeria em Moscou. Mas o risco que correra havia valido a pena, visto que ela lucrara quase dois milhões de dólares com o negócio.

Ela sabia muito bem que estava arriscando sua vida para pôr as mãos no quadro pela segunda vez e era por isso que ela havia aceitado a missão.

Pelo perigo. Pela adrenalina que o medo causava em seu corpo.

E pelo gosto da vitória que se instalaria em sua boca com os milhões a mais que estariam em sua conta assim que concluísse o negócio.

Quantos milhões a mais mesmo?

Não, ela nunca relevava o preço de seu serviço. Não enquanto seu trabalho ainda não estivesse totalmente concluído.

Pura superstição de sua parte, ela admitia.

Os dedos longos cobertos pelas luvas de couro agiram rapidamente no painel eletrônico de mais um sistema de segurança e ela suspirou cansada. Às vezes seu trabalho era tão fácil que tirava um pouco da graça de fazê-lo. Quer dizer, o quão patético era desarmar um sistema de proteção cuja senha era a combinação da data de seu aniversário e de seu casamento?

Seria pedir demais por um pouquinho de perigo?

Sem pressa, ela desprendeu a tela pintada a óleo da moldura revestida com lâminas de ouro e cuidadosamente a dobrou, colocando-a em um tubo para evitar qualquer dano. Era muito boa no que fazia e nunca havia danificado nenhuma peça em suas _missões_.

Com cuidado, voltou a acionar o sistema de segurança antes de seguir seu caminho em direção à saída da galeria, carregando dentro do casaco "_O Massacre dos Inocentes_" de Rubens. Consultou o relógio e soltou a respiração de forma aborrecida; seu voo para Genebra sairia em pouco mais de uma hora.

Ela precisava parar de divagar em suas missões e agir mais objetivamente. Não havia perigo algum para distraí-la, por que ainda insistia em caçá-lo?

_Adrenalina_. Ela sentia falta de ter a sensação de frio no estômago corroendo-a por dentro durante seu trabalho.

"Quem sabe da próxima vez, _Swan_?" disse para si mesma ao escapar da mansão silenciosa sem fazer qualquer esforço.

Talvez sua nova missão fosse na Rússia. Ou quem sabe em Nova York?

Sorriu por dentro, sentindo uma camada de arrepios tocando-lhe a pele.

Ela precisava de lugares realmente perigosos, sua abstinência de adrenalina estava a ponto de enlouquecê-la.

Enquanto dirigia pela estradinha de terra que dava acesso à mansão em que morara por um curto espaço de seis meses, ela formava um plano decisivo em sua mente astuta.

Nada de facilidade da próxima vez. Ela queria uma missão de verdade, algo que a fizesse sentir medo e revirar o cérebro em busca de solução.

Sem _perigo_, sem _negócio fechado_.

Essa seria sua regra a partir de agora.

[...]

"Eu não acredito que você não aceitou a proposta de Riley, Bella!" à sua frente, Jacob Black, seu amigo de longa data, a fitava de forma repreensiva, ao mesmo tempo em que silenciosamente questionava sua sanidade.

Talvez ela tivesse mesmo ficado louca ao recusar três milhões de dólares. Mas o dinheiro chegaria tão fácil em suas mãos. Quase tão fácil quanto seu último trabalho.

E ela estava cansada de facilidades. Ainda sentia falta do perigo crepitando em suas veias.

"Não valia a pena, Jake." limitou-se a dar de ombros, desinteressada. "Além disso, você não deveria me repreender e sim, agradecer. Você hoje é um homem três milhões de dólares mais rico." ele riu antes de virar um grande gole de cerveja garganta abaixo.

"Obrigado, generosa Isabella. Não há palavras para descrever minha gratidão por seu gesto tão benevolente."

"Cala a boca, cachorro!" foi a vez dela de sorrir, puxando a cerveja das mãos do moreno sentado à sua frente, em busca de um alívio para aplacar a secura de seus lábios.

"Você anda tão rabugenta ultimamente, Bella. Seu último caso foi um sucesso, todo mundo comenta o quanto você é boa no que faz. Sempre tão eficiente e perspicaz. A _melhor_ de todas." fez uma careta diante do comentário do amigo.

"Nenhuma nota nos jornais, Jake. Sequer uma notinha de rodapé na porra de um jornal de quinta eu consegui." o moreno riu diante da revolta da baixinha de olhos de águia. "Ah, qual é?! Um quadro avaliado em 80 milhões de dólares some da merda de uma galeria de um dos colecionadores mais famosos da Itália e eu não consigo nem a droga de uma linha em um jornal qualquer comentando o caso?"

"Ouvi dizer que Aro pagou mais alguns milhões para abafar o caso."

"E colocou a polícia na minha cola, eu sei disso também."

"Metade da máfia italiana está à sua procura e você está preocupada com a merda de uma notícia em um jornal. Que porra é essa que você anda fumando, Isabella?" Jacob perguntou encarando-a de forma espantada.

"Jake, eu já escapei duas vezes da máfia russa, então acho que posso me livrar de meia dúzia de _carcamanos _imbecis."

"Só toma cuidado com seu próximo caso, ok? Tente não procurar uma encrenca desnecessária." ela suspirou diante das palavras do amigo e empurrou de volta a cerveja que pertencia a ele.

"Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, Jacob: há quantos anos somos amigos?" ele franziu o cenho diante da questão e Isabella o notou fazendo alguns cálculos mentais.

"Dez? Onze anos?"

"_Doze_ anos, Jacob." Bella o corrigiu sorrindo gentil. "E você já deveria saber, convivendo há doze anos comigo, que eu tudo que mais faço na vida é _procurar por encrenca_."

"Tem muita gente na sua cola, Bella. Você tem muitos inimigos espalhados pelo mundo inteiro."

"Qual _ladra_ não tem, Jacob? Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem."

"Qual sua próxima missão?"

"_Segredo_." Ela lhe deu uma piscadela e levantou-se da mesa do pequeno pub localizado em um bairro bem central de Madrid, lançando ao amigo um sorriso doce.

"Vai me dar notícias ou vai sumir como da última vez?"

"The New York Times." ela abaixou-se para beijar o rosto moreno do amigo, ainda com o riso meio ingênuo dançando em seus lábios. "Sugiro que você faça a assinatura do jornal o quanto antes. Garanto a você que ele lhe dará notícias minhas diariamente."

E com a graça que pertencia somente a ela, Jacob observou Isabella desaparecendo no meio da multidão pelas ruas abarrotadas de Madrid.

[...]

Os saltos finíssimos dos _Louboutins_ que ela calçava riscavam o chão de linóleo do salão, ao mesmo tempo em que anunciavam sua presença; seus lábios se retorceram em um riso suave assim que os olhos encontraram a figura conhecida, sentada em uma poltrona de couro caramelo.

"Isabella Swan, que prazer em revê-la."

"Como vai, Carlisle?" ela retribuiu o cumprimento do homem polidamente. Ele fez um gesto apontando para que sentasse em uma cadeira à sua frente e ela, de forma obediente, aceitou.

"Sei que você não gosta de muitos rodeios, por isso serei direto: tenho uma missão para você."

Isabella sentiu um fio de arrepios transitando pela linha de sua coluna lentamente. Carlisle Cullen era o dono de uma das maiores galerias de arte de Nova York, além de curador do Museu de Arte da cidade. Era também um colecionador de obras raras. _E _o chefe da quadrilha que arquitetava os maiores roubos de peças de arte do mundo, a qual, Isabella fazia parte. Ela não gostava daquela palavra, _quadrilha_, soava como se o grupo para o qual trabalhava não passasse de um bando de ladrões comuns.

E eles podiam ser tudo, menos _comuns_.

"Seu último marido deve ter comentado algo sobre o _Retrato de_ _Adele Bloch-Bauer_, de Klimt, não?" Carlisle questionou, a trazendo de volta ao presente.

"Vagamente. Tudo o que sei era que Aro estava a ponto de enlouquecer em busca desse quadro."

"Todos nós, minha querida. Essa peça vale nada mais, nada menos do que 300 milhões de dólares."

"Isso está começando a soar interessante."

"Imaginei que você gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre esse caso. Mas alerto a você de que não será fácil." Carlisle se levantou e deu as costas para Isabella, observando a manhã chuvosa daquela segunda-feira. Seu escritório ficava localizado em um prédio luxuoso na quinta avenida em Nova York e possuía uma vista privilegiada da cidade. "Essa é a corrida do ano. Muito dinheiro está envolvido e muita gente está atrás do mesmo objetivo que o nosso."

"Mas você sabe que eu posso conseguir essa peça sem fazer muito esforço, não sabe?" o timbre determinado de Isabella fez Carlisle sorrir de satisfação.

"Não tenho dúvida alguma de sua competência, Bella. Mas essa é realmente uma missão muito arriscada. E perigosa."

"Minhas duas palavras favoritas. Me dê esse caso, Carlisle, eu prometo que nós vamos vencer, exatamente como todas as outras vezes."

"O caso é seu, minha querida." ele afirmou, fazendo-a sorrir de alegria. "Uísque?" perguntou ao se aproximar do mini bar localizado no canto esquerdo de sua ampla sala iluminada com requinte.

"Puro, por favor." Bella respondeu, finalmente levantando-se. Sentia-se ansiosa, louca para começar mais um caso, que prometia ser o mais arriscado de sua vida. Ela mal via a hora de iniciá-lo. "Quando começarei?"

"Ainda hoje." Carlisle disse, entregando-lhe o copo com a bebida que ela pedira. "Assim que _Edward _chegar." Ela só se deu conta de que tinha derrubado metade do uísque em seu vestido quando sentiu o líquido escorrendo por suas pernas.

"E-edward? Edward _Masen?_" sua voz soou estranha até para seus próprios ouvidos. "Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Carlisle!"

"Eu disse que essa era uma missão importante, Isabella. Os _melhores_ estão à caça desse maldito quadro e eu pretendo tê-lo em minhas mãos muito em breve. Portanto, quero os melhores trabalhando para mim."

"Você está me ofendendo desse jeito, Carlisle. Sabe muito bem que posso cuidar dessa missão sozinha." Bella redarguiu aborrecida, jogando o copo de uísque de qualquer jeito sobre o tampo da mesa de madeira bem trabalhada.

"Você já me deu provas do que é capaz de fazer, minha querida. Mas esse caso requer muito mais cuidado do que você possa imaginar. Além disso, Edward é tão esperto quanto você. Tenho certeza de que farão uma bela dupla. Não tenho dúvidas de que o _Klimt_ estará nesse escritório em menos tempo possível."

Bella abriu a boca para retrucar, porém foi calada pelo som dos passos firmes do ser mais irritante da face da Terra. Lançou seu melhor olhar aborrecido em direção ao homem que agora cruzava o escritório de Carlisle carregando no rosto um sorriso arrogante que a fazia fervilhar de raiva por dentro. Ele a fitou de forma breve, mas nada discreta, deixando claro que estava se divertindo ao vê-la claramente desgostosa com a nova notícia.

Canalha maldito!

"Carlisle," ele sibilou, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o outro homem. "_Isabella.._." sorriu, abaixando-se para beijá-la no rosto de forma íntima. Sentiu vontade de socá-lo, mas apenas enterrou as unhas nas palmas como uma tentativa frustrada de se acalmar. Sem conseguir esconder seu desgosto diante da presença de Edward, Bella voltou a se sentar na cadeira, soltando um suspiro aborrecido.

"E então, quando vamos começar o show?" ao ouvir o tom animado de Edward, Bella quis gritar de agonia.

Ela havia pedido por um pouco de adrenalina em seu próximo caso, só não contava com a dose extra de irritação que havia ganhado em troca.

[...]

"Vamos lá, me diga seu preço para cair fora dessa missão. Eu o pago." a morena baixinha rosnou, os olhos flamejando de raiva.

Ao primeiro olhar, Isabella Swan aparentava ser uma mulher frágil e doce; tinha as feições lindamente delicadas. Rosto de coração, pele muito branca e aveludada, nariz afilado e pequeno, uma boca desenhada e miúda. Mas bastava fitá-la com um pouco mais de atenção para entender que ela era o típico _lobo_ em pele de _cordeiro._

Os enormes olhos amarronzados eram capazes de matar com apenas um piscar dos cílios espessos; e os lábios de um sorriso ingênuo poderiam destilar a mais longa ladainha de palavrões que deixaria o mais bruto dos marinheiros zonzo. Aquela mulher sabia agir como um anjo quando deveria, assim como mostrava suas garras de demônio no segundo seguinte. Ela era um perigo sobre saltos.

E ele _adorava_ esse tipo de perigo.

"Minha linda Isabella, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso aqui não é apenas pelo dinheiro. Eu quero vencer essa merda de jogo. E sei que você também quer." Edward respondeu, bebericando o excelente vinho francês que havia escolhido para acompanhar seu jantar com Isabella.

"Muito bem, já que você não quer facilitar, vamos às regras." ela rebateu, desafiadora.

"Desde quando temos regras, minha querida?" Edward questionou debochado, recebendo como resposta um olhar frio de desprezo de Isabella.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu não recebo ordens. Em hipótese alguma, portanto nem ouse." respondeu afiada, fitando-o com firmeza. "Segundo, _nunca_ tente ferrar comigo, ouviu bem? Se eu sonhar que você está tentando me passar a perna, eu juro que te caço até no inferno se for preciso. E terceiro: eu não sou sua _querida."_

"Direta." Edward limitou-se a dizer, a face atraente nunca perdendo o sorriso sacana que fazia Isabella fervilhar de raiva internamente. "Carlisle me disse que você era uma pessoa agradável, só não sabia que era tanto assim." Ele notou que o rosto de coração de Isabella estava prestes a explodir de ira. "Não se preocupe, eu sou fiel aos meus negócios. Enquanto esse caso durar, você tem minha lealdade, _querida_." acrescentou de propósito, apenas para irritá-la.

Ele gostava do tom rosado que a pele de pêssego ganhava quando Isabella estava com raiva.

"Carlisle pediu para que eu a entregasse isso." trocou de assunto rapidamente, para acalmar o ânimo furioso de Isabella e estendeu-lhe uma pasta preta. "É um dossiê da família Denali. Algo como o tempo em que o _Klimt_ pertence à família, assim como o histórico deles como colecionadores de arte. Nada muito interessante, mas possivelmente muito útil."

Isabella puxou a pasta com força e ergueu-se em um salto, dando as costas para Edward sem pronunciar uma vírgula sequer. Desapareceu do restaurante em um átimo, deixando para trás os vestígios de seu ódio e o cheiro inconfundível de seu perfume.

"De nada, _minha querida._" Edward retrucou sorrindo e bebeu um longo gole do vinho raro. E _caro_.

Isabella Swan era o seu tipo favorito de _problema_. E ele não via a hora de ir um pouco mais fundo naquela encrenca.

[...]

"O nome dela é Tanya Denali. 27 anos, formada em Arte pela Universidade de Oxford. Recém-separada e burra o suficiente para se casar com um viciado em jogo que quase a deixou na miséria. Uma presa extremamente fácil para você." Isabella falou em um tom carregado de ironia e jogou um envelope cor de areia sobre a mesa onde Edward calmamente trabalhava em seu notebook. Ele desviou os olhos da tela do computador e abriu o envelope, retirando as fotos de uma loira pouco atraente. Magra demais. Peituda demais. E, pelas palavras de Isabella, _burra_ _demais_.

Não teria graça nenhuma.

"Conseguiu alguma outra informação sobre o restante da família?" ele perguntou, observando Isabella sentar-se na ponta do sofá de couro no lado oposto da antessala.

"Pouca coisa. Eles são influentes na Inglaterra e o quadro está na família desde o início dos anos 50. Ninguém sabe como ele foi parar nas mãos dos Denali e agora, a convite do Prefeito da cidade, eles concederam o empréstimo da peça para a exposição inspirada na obra de _Klimt_. Ficará no _MoMA_¹ por pouco mais de duas semanas."

"Um tempo razoável. Conhece o esquema de segurança do museu?" ele perguntou sério e ela o respondeu com uma risada alta.

"Carlisle nunca lhe disse nada a meu respeito, Edward? Fui _eu _quem ajudou a planejar a atualização do sistema de segurança do museu. Conheço cada código e cada pequeno feixe de laser que protege aquele lugar como a palma de minha mão."

"Astuta. Carlisle sempre me disse que você era a melhor, mas acho que a subestimei demais." ele disse e Isabella revirou os olhos, de maneira entediada.

"A peça chega ao país na semana que vem. Podemos interceptá-la no saguão do aeroporto, se quiser."

"Seria a opção mais racional, porém, que diversão teríamos? A brincadeira acabaria tão facilmente e eu não teria a chance de demonstrar o quanto sou bom no que faço."

"Pouco me importa se você é bom ou não, desde que faça seu trabalho e não atrapalhe o meu. Mas concordo que estaríamos agindo muito rapidamente e não haveria a menor graça. Dessa forma, sugiro que bolemos um plano."

"Minha querida, eu já tenho um." Edward caminhou em direção à Isabella e parou à sua frente. "Se importa?" perguntou apontando para o espaço vazio no sofá onde ela estava sentada.

"Vá em frente."

"Confia em mim, Isabella?" Edward questionou, puxando o _Ipad_ que estava guardado dentro de sua pasta de couro italiano.

"Nem um pouco." Ela respondeu e isso o fez sorrir. "Mas estou disposta a ouvi-lo. Me surpreenda, _Masen_."

"Como quiser, _minha querida."_

[...]

"Mas que porra é essa que você está fazendo, _Masen_?!" Isabella rosnou ultrajada em um fio de voz, afastando o rosto de Edward quando ele tentou mais uma vez fisgar seus lábios em um beijo faminto.

"Você deveria parecer uma mulher apaixonada. Afinal, somos um casal que acabou de voltar da lua de mel no Japão." Edward apertou ainda mais o laço que seus braços formavam ao redor da cintura de Isabella, garantindo que ela não escaparia. "À propósito, _minha querida_, é _Johnson_ e não Masen, lembra?"

"Foda-se!" ela respondeu aborrecida, mas passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele, sorrindo-lhe de maneira tranquila.

Eles estavam na porta do Museu de Arte Moderna de Nova York, desempenhando os papéis que começaram a ser desenhados há pouco mais de uma semana. Isabella ainda não conseguia entender como havia deixado Edward convencê-la a embarcar naquele plano idiota, mas já não tinha mais saída.

Era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

"Já disse que você fica linda falando palavrão, senhora Johnson? E com esses cabelos ruivos então... ah..." Edward a provocou, passando a ponta do nariz em seu pescoço de leve, causando-lhe um arrepio involuntário. "Continue assim, você está se saindo muito bem, _minha querida_."

Eles agora eram _Eric e Sarah Johnson_, um casal de colecionadores que havia emprestado duas obras pouco valiosas de _Klimt, _para a exposição baseada na vida artística do famoso pintor, em prol do incentivo à cultura e às artes na cidade Nova York. Como todos os colaboradores, foram convidados para o jantar de inauguração da exposição no museu de arte moderna.

O objetivo da noite era simples: uma curta e rápida aproximação a Tanya Denali, a chave para que o plano que tinham começado a por em prática alcançasse o êxito. Bella arriscaria uma amizade com a loira, mas seria Edward quem a conquistaria de vez.

"Nossa menina acabou de chegar." Bella retrucou sorrindo, apontando com os olhos para a mulher vestida em um traje dois números menores do que o adequado, usando uma maquiagem forte demais para seu tom de pele e um penteado deveras antiquado.

"Ungh!" Edward fez uma careta de desgosto e acabou arrancando uma gargalhada sincera de Isabella. "Tem certeza de que não quer fazer isso, _senhora Johnson_? Nossa _menina_ pode ser chegada em algo mais exótico?"

"Adoraria, mas ela não faz meu tipo. Portanto, trate de agir, _senhor Johnson_." Isabella respondeu, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar o rosto de Edward, porém no mesmo segundo, ele virou-se e os lábios de ambos encontraram-se de maneira não planejada.

Bella poderia jurar que sentira uma espécie de formigamento estranho na boca, como se ela estivesse momentaneamente anestesiada, porém não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto, já que Edward agora seguia em direção à presa de sobrenome Denali.

Eu espero que você não estrague tudo, _Masen_.

Ela sabia que ele conseguiria o que haviam planejado, mas ainda assim se recusava a aceitar o fato de que ele era realmente bom naquilo que fazia.

E se dependesse dela, _nunca_ admitiria aquilo.

[...]

Obras citadas no capítulo:

* O Massacre dos Inocentes - _Peter Paul Rubens_: imgs . obviousmag archives / uploads / 2007 / 2007082500 _ blog . uncovering . org _ 496 . preview-tm. jpg (retirem os espaços)

*Retrato de Adele Bloch-Bauer - _Gustav Klimt_: imgs . obviousmag archives / uploads / 2007 / 2007082500 _ blog . uncovering . org _ 494 . preview-tm . jpg

¹: MoMa – siga para The Museum of Modern Art (Museu de Arte Moderna de Nova York)

* * *

**Curiosas? Suponho que sim. **

**Sim, os dois são ladrões de obras raras. Sim, essa Bella é bem diferente das que eu já escrevi, acostumem-se com isso. Edward idem. Teorias? Me deixem saber!**

**Essa é a primeira parte, a segunda estará disponível pra vocês na terça-feira. Ou antes, dependendo de como será a reação de vocês à essa primeira parte. Reviews são bem vindas e fazem bem à autora.**

**Spoiler do que vem por aí estará no email de quem deixar review. Quem deixar review anônima e quiser ganhar spoiler, basta deixar o email aqui que eu mando. Segue exemplo: nome (arroba) email (ponto) com (ponto) br**

**Digam o que acharam, estou ansiosa para saber a reação de vocês!**

**A gente se vê logo, logo!**

**Beijo, Cella. **


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A**: Wow, wow, WOW! Eu ainda não acredito em tantos comentários, tantas recomendações e elogios que vocês deram para ITYIWT! Sério, gente, muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada! Nem sei o que dizer, estou muito feliz que essa maluquice tenta agradado a vocês.

Algumas pessoas fizeram alusão à música da Amy Winehouse, por causa do título da fic. Não, não é mera coincidência. Sou fã da Amy e bem, acho que essa música combina tanto com essa Bella e esse Edward...

Muitas de vocês comentaram sobre alguns filmes de ladrões, livros e ninguém, ninguém mesmo comentou no meu casal de ladrões favoritos: Bonnie e Clyde! Eu simplesmente os amo desde que era pequena hahaha

Ok, parei de falar!

Brigada a minha sis,_ Line Lins_, que betou isso aqui e fica pegando no meu pé com besteirinhas que passam despercebidas aos meus olhos de autora. E eu agradeço a ela, pois sem essa atenção extra, isso aqui não seria tão legal de se postar!

Tenho uma boa nova para contar para vocês, mas fica pra notinha lá embaixo.

Estão esperando o quê para ler o capítulo? Andem, corram!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**You know that I'm no good**

**#**

Ela sabia que não era a única ali com um plano sendo posto em prática.

Com uma rápida olhada pelo salão principal do museu, Isabella encontrou _quatro_ dos cinco ladrões de arte mais procurados pelos serviços secretos internacionais. Aquilo significava uma coisa: a corrida havia começado e o grande prêmio estava bem ali, exposto aos olhos de cobiça e admiração dos convidados da noite.

Ah, o raro e valioso _Klimt_...

Carlisle tinha razão em dizer que aquela era uma missão perigosa e que qualquer ato arriscado deveria ser evitado ao máximo, embora ao contrário de qualquer pessoa normal, esses eram os motivos que fizeram Isabella aceitar a proposta tentadora.

Não pelo dinheiro e sim pelo _risco_.

Ela gostava de sentir o medo tecendo uma linha fina em sua mente, pregando peças, procurando brechas para dominar seu corpo. Amava duelar com a ameaça. Era o seu prazer mais sublime.

Sabia que no fim levaria a melhor sobre seus adversários, como _sempre_ acontecia. Porém isso não tirava a alegria que teria em derrubá-los – um por um – à medida que seguia para conclusão de seu objetivo final.

Quatro dos cinco ladrões mais procurados do mundo estavam na disputa daquele intricado jogo de interesses.

E havia chegado a hora de Isabella Swan mostrar a cada um deles por quê era a _número um_ daquela lista.

[...]

_Você é patético_.

Edward bufou irritado ao ler as palavras brilhando no visor de seu celular, imediatamente vasculhando com o olhar o salão em busca da _prepotência sobre saltos_ que ele agora era obrigado a chamar de _parceira_.

Ele não ficara nada contente quando soube que teria que trabalhar com alguém naquela missão, entretanto seu humor foi definitivamente mandado para o espaço assim que ouviu Carlisle pronunciar aquele maldito nome.

_Isabella Swan_.

Ele odiava aquele nome. Odiava como ela fazia tudo parecer tão absurdamente fácil; como com um mero _cruzar de pernas_ conseguia o que queria. Simples assim.

De nada importava que ele havia planejado por as mãos naquele quadro de Rubens antes mesmo de alguém descobrir sua localização; ou que quase morrera sufocado dentro de um calabouço úmido e fétido na Rússia, observando dia após dia a rotina de movimentação da pequena galeria escondida em um bairro nobre de Moscou. Nada, _absolutamente_ nada realmente parecia valer, quando Isabella Swan entrava em cena.

Bastava que ela chacoalhasse com um pouco mais de entusiasmo os quadris sinuosos para devastar noites em claro, planos milimetricamente elaborados e rios de dinheiro investidos. Passava como um furacão, transformando o trabalho de semanas – ou meses – em um mero castelo de cartas arruinado.

Quantos negócios já havia perdido por culpa daquela mulher?

_Muitos_, era a reposta. Tantos que ele perdera a conta.

Agora ali estava ele, sendo obrigado pela primeira vez a trabalhar com alguém. E justamente aquele _alguém_ era a pessoa que manchara sua reputação no mercado, rebaixando-o a apenas um reles ladrão de obras de arte. Ele deixaria que ela continuasse triunfando sobre sua derrocada?

Não. _Nunca mais_.

Mostraria a Isabella Swan que dois poderiam brincar naquele jogo. Porém dessa vez, ele seria a única peça do tabuleiro a permanecer intacta.

Seu celular vibrou anunciando que havia recebido uma nova mensagem de texto.

_Olhe para a direita, amador. Vou mostrar a você como se faz._

Mal havia terminado de ler; ouviu um suspiro de susto e um grito de horror, seguido de um pedido de desculpas trêmulo e constrangido.

_Maldita..._

"Eu é que devo desculpas, sou desastrada e não vi que você estava vindo na minha direção." escutou a voz rouca sibilar, passando um lenço sobre o tecido do vestido de seda completamente úmido de vinho.

"Juro que não tive a intenção, por favor, me perdoe. Seu vestido, oh meu Deus, está completamente estragado." Tanya Denali lamentava com um profundo pesar na voz e encarava o sorriso nervoso da morena à sua frente com uma expressão agoniada.

Tão assustada, tão constrangida. Tão... _atriz_.

Isabella fazia tudo parecer tão natural que chegava a assustá-lo.

"E-está tudo bem, eu acho." mais um risinho inquieto e Tanya sentiu vontade de se enterrar diante do constrangimento. "Só preciso ir ao banheiro tentar amenizar um pouco a mancha antes de sair daqui."

"Eu sinto muito..." a voz da loira sussurrou mortificada.

"Já disse que tive minha parcela de culpa. Além do mais, acidentes acontecem, não?" lançou um sorriso forçado e respirou fundo, parecendo muito envergonhada com a pequena cena. "Com licença, eu realmente preciso ir ao toalete..." e dizendo isso, apressou o passo enquanto atravessava o salão em direção ao corredor principal do museu.

Perfeita atuação, como todas as anteriores. Como isso _ainda_ o surpreendia?

Ela era boa no que fazia.

Não, era a _melhor_.

"Você sabe o nome dela?" a loira Denali capturou sua atenção mais uma vez e ele notou que ela conversava com um homem alto. _E loiro._

_Carlisle_.

Sentiu vontade de gargalhar alto.

"_Sarah Johnson_, uma de nossas colaboradoras da exposição. Ela e o marido cederam duas peças de Klimt de seu acervo pessoal." ele murmurou tranquilamente, aproveitando para tomar um gole de seu uísque caro.

"Será que você poderia me informar seu telefone e endereço? Gostaria de me desculpar por ter causado tamanho constrangimento a ela, embora não tenha sido minha intenção."

"Todos viram que foi apenas um infeliz acidente, srta. Denali."

"Mesmo assim, Carlisle, me sentirei um pouco melhor pedindo desculpas mais uma vez. Além disso, acho que nenhuma mulher recusaria um novo vestido de presente." ela disse de uma forma que seu sotaque ficasse ainda mais evidenciado, soltando um suspiro claramente aliviado; virou-se em busca de uma nova taça de champanhe e sentiu o coração pular pela boca.

O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? Por que, de uma hora para outra, estava esbarrando nas pessoas como uma desastrada? Por um triz não derrubou o uísque no terno de corte caro do ruivo alto e atraente que caminhava distraidamente à sua frente.

"Perdoe-me." o homem murmurou cortês, passando ao lado de Tanya e ignorando o olhar matreiro que Carlisle lhe deu. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, cruzando o salão da galeria sem pressa.

Edward estava no meio do corredor onde ficavam localizados os banheiros públicos do museu quando – pela terceira vez naquela noite – sentiu o celular vibrando dentro do bolso da calça.

_Você me deve um Dior. E um par de Marc Jacobs._

Sim, ele agora tinha uma dívida com ela. E isso significava que Isabella havia saído na frente na fria disputa que ambos travavam.

_Por enquanto_, ele garantiu a si mesmo, seguindo em direção à saída do museu enquanto sentia a sombra de Isabella cruzando o corredor em um caminho oposto ao seu.

[...]

"Ainda dá tempo de desistir." ela enfim retrucou, fazendo com que Edward entortasse os lábios de um jeito irônico.

"Sinto desapontá-la," ele devolveu, sem desviar os olhos do painel luminoso do elevador que os conduzia até o andar do hotel onde estavam hospedados. "mas isso não vai acontecer."

Ela suspirou alto e bateu a ponta dos sapatos manchados de vinho de uma forma que denunciava sua impaciência. Eles permaneceram em silêncio até entrarem na suíte conjugada no penúltimo andar do _Plaza_, localizado na badalada _Fifth Avenue_.

Edward mal havia fechado a porta do quarto, quando sentiu o braço de Isabella imprensando-o contra a parede decorada com requinte.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu posso te fazer desistir dessa missão com um simples estalar de dedos, não sabe?" o rosto expressivo de Isabella estava tão próximo ao de Edward que ele podia sentir as palavras afiadas da morena riscando seu nariz. "Portanto, se insiste tanto em continuar com isso, trate de cumprir sua parte nessa droga de acordo. Eu não vou mais perder meu tempo corrigindo as merdas que você faz, _Masen_." disparou irritada, porém sua voz permanecia no mesmo tom rouco que chamava a atenção pela sensualidade impressa ali.

Seus olhos geralmente castanhos como chocolate estavam crispados em um tom tão escuro quanto a noite. Ela estava lívida de raiva e aquilo de alguma forma parecia fasciná-lo ainda mais.

"A Denali é arisca, passou metade da noite cercada por seguranças, eu não achei a porra de uma brecha para me aproximar." ele se defendeu, fazendo-a rir de escárnio.

"Eu gostaria de saber quem indicou você a Carlisle. Quem disse que você seria capaz de lidar com um caso como esses?" Isabella se afastou, caminhando pela sala de estar da gigantesca suíte de hotel. "Aquela mulher é tão burra que chega a ser patética! Bastou que eu usasse um truque barato para conseguir em dois minutos o que você tentou durante duas horas."

"Tanya procurará você amanhã pela manhã."

"O próximo passo é descobrir onde ela está hospedada. Nem Carlisle soube informar." Isabella comentou enquanto despachava o vestido manchado de vinho em um canto qualquer do quarto, pouco se importando com o fato de ficar apenas de calcinha, sutiã, _meias pretas _de renda e saltos na frente de Edward. "A loirinha parece fazer a linha discreta e tem mais seguranças que o próprio Obama. Devemos dar um crédito a ela, parece idiota, mas não é tanto assim."

"Ela está em um apartamento na Tribeca. Aparentemente parece pertencer a uma amiga ou algum parente próximo, ainda não tenho certeza. O quadro não está lá e sim guardado em um cofre no banco, como já era de se esperar. Tanya sabe muito bem o valor do _Klimt_ que tem nas mãos." Edward comentou tranquilamente, lançando uma olhar preguiçoso em direção ao dorso esculpido e as pernas torneadas de Isabella, que tinha parado no centro da sala de maneira súbita.

"Como sabe de tudo isso?" ela perguntou, virando-se de súbito para olhá-lo intrigada.

Edward deixou que um riso torto passasse por seus lábios e sem dizer uma palavra, puxou o celular do bolso, remexendo com rapidez nas teclas pequenas. Quase no mesmo instante, o aparelho de Isabella tocou, informando que ela tinha uma nova mensagem em sua caixa de entrada.

Não foi difícil reconhecer o local em que a foto fora tirada, já que o restaurante exibido na imagem era o mais famoso da região. A sequência de fotos que não parava de chegar em seu celular, deixava claro que Tanya Denali estava hospedada em um apartamento no bairro da Tribeca, exatamente como Edward havia informado.

A pergunta era a seguinte:

"_Como _conseguiu?" ela externou seus pensamentos, encarando-o surpresa. O sorriso de Edward ampliou-se, a ponto de fazê-lo parecer um insano.

_Dois podem muito bem jogar esse jogo_, _minha querida_.

"Truques baratos nunca falham e você já devia saber disso." ele disse e mostrou o celular da própria _Tanya Denali _que havia _roubado_ com facilidade antes de deixar o museu mais cedo.

"Muito bem, _Masen_." Isabella sibilou sorridente e voltou a lhe dar as costas, exibindo aos olhos de Edward a curva da cintura fina e dos quadris muito bem marcados. _Hipnotizantes_. _Sensuais. Deliciosos._ "Mas você ainda está me devendo um vestido." acrescentou usando seu melhor timbre doce e bateu a porta do banheiro, deixando-o sozinho na sala enorme da suíte.

Definitivamente, ele estava de volta ao jogo.

[...]

"Você vai _almoçar_ com ela? _De novo?!_" a voz Edward estava espantada e isso fez com que Isabella despejasse sobre ele seu melhor olhar entediado.

"_Nossa menina_ e eu somos amigas agora. E eu sempre almoço com minhas amigas."

"Não acha que isso é arriscado demais? Se expor dessa forma? Essa é a segunda vez na semana que você sairá para almoçar com Tanya, Isabella. Nós sabemos muito mais do que os outros e como eles estão em desvantagem, são capazes de tudo para conseguirem o que querem." ele alertou e Isabella limitou-se a dar de ombros.

"Não tenho culpa se os _outros_ são um bando de incompetentes." ela retrucou, mordendo uma torrada melecada com geleia de amoras. "Além disso," levantou-se com a graça de um felino e se aproximou de Edward, grudando a boca em sua orelha direita. "eu _gosto_ de me expor."

_Maldita_!

"Vou para o banho, preciso estar pronta para sair em meia hora!" Isabella comentou risonha e terminou de comer a torrada que ainda tinha nas mãos. "Hum, aproveite o café da manhã e não deixe de comer essa geleia, está uma delícia!" saltitou para dentro do banheiro, livrando-se da velha camisa que usava para dormir.

Dessa vez ela usava apenas a calcinha pequena e _meias_.

_Maldita, maldita, maldita_!

Mas dois podem jogar, não podem?

Ela estava de frente para a parede do banheiro, cabeça baixa e mãos espalmadas no azulejo de grife do box enquanto sentia a água quente alisando seus longos cabelos e ombros, promovendo uma suave massagem que a fazia gemer involuntariamente. Estava tão relaxada que sequer percebeu que já não estava mais sozinha no cômodo.

Quando virou-se para pegar o vidro de shampoo, deu de cara com ele, completamente _nu_ à sua frente, abrindo a porta do box e exigindo espaço sob o jato quente do chuveiro.

Ela não pôde evitar que seus olhos corressem pela barriga delineada e pelo peito forte do ruivo irritante. Ele era atraente, não havia como negar.

"Mas que _porra _é essa que você está fazendo, _Masen_?" Isabella questionou ríspida, virando-se de costas para ele, bufando de raiva. Edward sorriu de forma sacana.

"Vou precisar sair em quinze minutos e, bem, como você estava demorando demais, resolvi pegar uma carona no seu banho. Se importa em me passar o sabonete, _minha querida_?" pediu com suavidade, aproveitando que ela estava de costas para melhor analisar o corpo que parecia ter sido esculpido para _provocar._

Ela era linda. A perfeição em forma de mulher.

Cintura delgada, pernas macias e sensuais, quadris... ah, _aqueles quadris_. Verdadeiras perdições.

Ela ficou tensa por tempo suficiente para que ele ensaboasse seu corpo inteiro e a empurrasse para longe do chuveiro. Mas logo voltou a agir como a águia fantasiada de _cisne_ que realmente era; largou de propósito o sabonete que ele a havia entregado e abaixou-se para pegar, dobrando metade do corpo na erótica posição que seria capaz de mexer com a cabeça até do mais santo dos homens.

Levantou-se lentamente, exagerando em cada movimento que fazia e arranhou os quadris contra a pélvis de Edward, conseguindo arrancar um grunhido rouco dos lábios dele. Desnecessário dizer que aquilo o excitou de uma maneira inexplicável.

_Dois podem jogar, imbecil. E ela sabe disso tanto quanto você._

Bem, se ela queria brincar, então...

Espalmou a mão com firmeza na lateral da bunda muito alva e ela emitiu um gritinho revoltado. Ele estava sorrindo vitorioso quando Isabella saiu do box com raiva, pouco se importando em puxar uma toalha para se secar.

Ela ficava linda quando estava com raiva. E quando estava nua também.

"Bela marquinha de biquíni, querida. É _gostosa_." Edward gritou enquanto esfregava o rosto com as mãos sob a água, agora, extremamente _fria_ do chuveiro. Ouviu um palavrão ser resmungado de dentro do quarto, mas pouco se importou.

Estava em vantagem naquela brincadeirinha séria que começava a ficar interessante demais.

[...]

"_Sarah_, aqui!" Isabella ouviu o timbre fino de Tanya chamá-la e armou sua expressão do jeito mais doce que poderia. Seria uma longa tarde... seu cérebro já reclamava em antecipação pela queda brusca de seu _Q.I_.

Caminhou com graça pelo lobby do restaurante, notando pelo canto dos olhos que alguns homens viraram os pescoços para analisar suas curvas perfeitamente acomodadas em um discreto vestido cor de pêssego.

_Ah, homens... sempre tão previsíveis._

"Fiquei tão feliz que pôde aceitar meu convite para almoçar. Sei o quanto é ocupada e-"

"Eu nunca estou ocupada para minhas amigas, Tanya. Além disso, é sempre um prazer passar um tempo com você." Isabella a interrompeu, sentando-se à sua frente na mesa reservada em um restaurante fino próximo ao _Central Park_.

"Sua vida está uma loucura como a minha? Desde que cheguei à Nova York não parei nem um segundo. A exposição está sendo um sucesso e com isso, meu celular não para de tocar um segundo sequer. São jornalistas, produtores de TV, algumas revistas especializadas em arte, todos me pedindo uma hora em minha agenda. Não aguento mais, estou contando os dias para voltar à Bournemouth!"

_Sarah_ sorriu compreensiva e passou os olhos pelo _menu_ que lhe fora entregue pelo maître do restaurante.

"Você é a principal colaboradora da exposição, Tanya. Seu _Klimt_ é uma peça raríssima, que vale milhões e agora, pela primeira vez em anos está exposto em um museu. É normal que você fique sobrecarregada com a mídia."

"Sabe, esse quadro está conosco há tantos anos que parece que já faz parte da família." Tanya riu de sua piada, brincando com a taça de cristal cheia de água que pedira antes da chegada de Sarah. "Meus avós nunca quiseram expô-lo, alegavam que chamaria um tipo de atenção que não desejaríamos. E aqui estou eu, contrariando tudo o que eles disseram e pagando um preço alto por isso."

"Você fez isso pelo seu amor à arte, Tanya. Todos no mundo deveriam conhecer a obra de Klimt. É um pecado deixá-lo incógnito! Além disso, essa exposição despertará a curiosidade dos jovens pelas artes. Isso não é algo bom?"

"É maravilhoso!" a loira murmurou empolgada, sentindo o alívio de partilhar sua adoração por aquele mundo tão encantador. "Desde pequena eu sempre fui uma apaixonada pela coleção de peças de meu avô. Ele foi o responsável por fazer brotar o amor incondicional que tenho pela arte moderna. Tanto que eu não pensei duas vezes em me candidatar a uma vaga no curso de Artes de Oxford quando terminei o ensino médio."

"Eu entendo você perfeitamente. Meus pais eram curadores do museu da cidade onde eu nasci, na Argentina. Não tive muitas escolhas quanto à carreira que queria seguir." Sarah comentou, pausando a conversa para pedir uma taça de vinho e ordenar o prato que escolhera para o almoço.

"Oh, não sabia que você era sul-americana. Seu sotaque é tão perfeito!" a loira elogiou, fazendo a amiga sorrir encabulada.

"Bem, nasci na Argentina, mas como meus pais viajavam pelo mundo eu acabei aprendendo inglês quando ainda era pequena. Mas você não é a única a me confundir com uma norte-americana. Ultimamente, desde que troquei meu sobrenome de solteira, _Aringarosa_, para o de casada, _Johnson_, todos acreditam que eu seja uma nativa daqui." Sarah disse e notou o olhar espantado de Tanya contemplando-a.

"Espera. Aringarosa? Você é filha de _Mario Aringarosa_?" foi a vez de Sarah fitar a loira de maneira surpresa.

"C-como conhece meu pai?"

"Meu Deus, Sarah! Seu pai e o meu trabalharam juntos por um tempo em uma pesquisa sobre Renoir na década de 60, em Paris. Eles foram colegas de faculdade e participaram de um projeto sobre a obra do pintor na França!"

"Claro, _papa_ sempre comentava sobre isso quando percebeu meu interesse pelo trabalho de Renoir."

"Você também é uma fã do trabalho dele?!"

"Sou a fã número um!" Sarah sorriu e Tanya fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, porém rindo da feliz coincidência recém-descoberta.

"Sinto contrariá-la, mas a fã número de _Pierre-Auguste_ sou eu." Tanya sibilou orgulhosa e ela e Sarah caíram em uma gargalhada cúmplice.

Passaram o restante do almoço dividindo histórias sobre a paixão pela arte e como havia sido crescer convivendo com obras consagradas dos maiores artistas nas galerias e museus do mundo inteiro.

Tanya não conseguia lembrar qual fora a última vez que se sentira tão à vontade diante de alguém que acabara de conhecer. Desde seu fracassado casamento, passara a se refugiar em uma concha protetora e evitava expor-se para pessoas desconhecidas. Porém, com Sarah havia sido diferente. Ambas tinham tanto em comum que era inevitável não sentir a empatia brotando no ar.

Ela conhecia a ruiva há pouco mais de uma semana, mas tinha a impressão de que eram amigas desde sempre.

"_Eric_ costuma dizer que não somos nós que escolhemos as artes e sim elas quem nos escolhem." Sarah comentou, tomando um gole de seu chá com creme.

"Sábias palavras as de seu marido." Tanya concordou, exalando um suspiro tristonho. "Você é tão sortuda por ter se casado com alguém que entende seu amor e dedicação pela profissão que escolheu." Sarah sorriu derretida e Tanya compreendeu a adoração que sua nova amiga tinha pelo marido. Sentiu uma pontada dupla no peito. Inveja e rancor atingiram seu coração com força.

Por que com ela havia sido diferente? Por que Demetri não fora capaz de entender que sua vida não fazia sentido sem a galeria e as relíquias que seu avô confiara a ela para que tomasse conta?

As feridas de seu casamento arruinado ainda doíam demais.

"Eric é muito mais fanático pelo que faz do que eu. Às vezes sou obrigada a freá-lo, caso contrário, ele é capaz de passar dias trancando na galeria." Sarah falou, empurrando o devaneio de Tanya para longe.

"Vocês parecem formar um belo casal."

"Não vejo a hora de apresentá-lo a você. Tenho absoluta certeza de que se darão muito bem!" Sarah murmurou alegre.

"Você e Eric irão à apresentação especial do vernissage ao Prefeito na sexta?" Tanya perguntou, agradecendo educadamente ao maître quando ele interrompeu a conversa para trazer – à pedido da loira – a conta do almoço que ambas partilharam.

"Oh, não! Apenas alguns colaboradores foram convidados..." Sarah disse meio embaraçada.

"Tenho alguns convites para distribuir a meus amigos, uma gentileza do _curador_ do Museu, e bem, você é minha única amiga em Nova York. Ficaria muito feliz em ter você e Eric como meus convidados."

"Oh, meu Deus, seria uma honra, e-eu nem sei como agradecer!"

"Você não tem que me agradecer por nada, querida. Vou pedir à Jane, minha secretária, que providencie os ingressos e mande-os para o hotel onde você e Eric estão hospedados."

"Obrigada mais uma vez, Tanya." Sarah sibilou e elas caíram em uma conversa trivial que durou até o momento em que a loira recebeu uma ligação de sua secretária, relembrando-a sobre a pequena entrevista que daria a um jornal especializado em arte.

"Tem certeza de que não quer uma carona, Sarah? Posso deixá-la em seu hotel antes de ir para o prédio do jornal." Tanya ofereceu quando elas já estavam na porta do restaurante, aguardando que o _valet _trouxesse o carro alugado da loira. Um segurança vestido à paisana estava a cerca de dois metros de onde elas estavam, observando tudo como um fiel cão de guarda.

"Obrigada, mas não será necessário. Eric disse que passaria para me buscar assim que terminássemos o almoço e ele acabou de me mandar uma mensagem avisando que está a caminho."

"Mande lembranças a ele."

"Certamente. Até breve, Tanya."

"Nos vemos na sexta, Sarah. Obrigada pela companhia no almoço." Tanya acenou, agradecendo ao segurança que lhe abriu a porta do passageiro do Mercedes preto que estava à sua disposição desde que pusera os pés em Nova York.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois da partida da loira pedante, _Sarah_ avistou _Eric _caminhando em sua direção; estava usando um terno caro e _tênis_, óculos escuros e tinha os cabelos mais desalinhados que ela já havia visto na vida. Um riso tranquilo cortava os lábios firmes e sensuais. Não perdeu tempo e abraçou-o com força, distribuindo beijos em seu pescoço de maneira apaixonada.

"_Eles _estão aqui, mas não farão nada que nos prejudique, já que estamos em público." Isabella sussurrou no ouvido de Edward, grunhindo pequenos gemidos ao morder a pontinha da orelha dele. "Portanto, trate de enfiar a sua língua em minha boca antes que nós dois percamos nossas cabeças."

Ela estava falando a verdade sobre o fato de _eles_ estarem observando-os, como abutres ao redor de um cadáver. Aquilo não era surpresa nenhuma, considerando que agora ele e Isabella continham mais informações sobre o _Klimt_ e sua dona, _Tanya Denali_ do que qualquer um dos ladrões que almejavam o mesmo objetivo dos dois. Suas cabeças tinham sido postas a prêmio e eles precisavam fazer de tudo para escaparem.

"Nossa menina não estará em casa hoje, seria ótimo se fizéssemos uma visitinha ao seu apartamento em Tribeca..." Isabella gemeu mais um pouco, enquanto sentia Edward sugando a pele fina da boca pequena com vontade.

"Um risco desnecessário, ainda temos tempo, e-"

Ela não o deixou completar a frase, prendendo o lábio inferior de Edward entre os dentes.

"_Eles_ não farão nada conosco, pois sabem que apenas_ nós dois_ poderemos fornecer o acesso a Tanya e ao _Klimt_." Isabella sorriu, passando a pontinha da língua sobre o queixo de Edward, fazendo-o arrepiar de leve. "Não consegue ver que somos tão valiosos quanto aquele maldito quadro, _Masen_?" a forma como ela ronronou seu sobrenome, deixou sua cabeça levemente tonta.

"Vocês os distrai e eu vou até o apartamento da nossa menina." ele sibilou, segurando o rosto de Isabella com as duas mãos para plantar um último beijo estalado.

"Descubra o que puder sobre Jane Freeman. Algo me diz que ela pode ser o que estamos procurando." Edward concordou, entrelaçando os dedos aos de Isabella, enquanto ela remexia nos fios ruivos de sua peruca com naturalidade. "Não se preocupe quanto a _eles_, posso muito bem cuidar de todos sozinha."

"Eu nunca duvidaria disso." Ele retrucou com uma risada sacana e abriu a porta do táxi que havia acabado de estacionar em frente ao restaurante, escoltando Isabella como o _fiel e devotado_ marido que ele _não _era.

Ambos sabiam que estavam sendo seguidos por um carro cinza, mas ainda assim não se importaram. O gosto da ameaça e do risco pousava firme nos lábios dos dois e isso só os deixavam com uma única vontade: _mais._

[...]

* * *

**De tanto vocês pedirem, por review, por tweet, pelo formspring, por PM, eu decidi _esticar_ essa short-fic que deveria ser o/s. Sim, teremos mais capítulos de Bellinha e Edward foras da lei!**

**A principio seriam apenas 3 capítulos, mas acho que posso dar a vocês mais 3 capítulos extras da fic. Eu ainda tenho tanto a dividir com vocês...  
**

**Então, gostaram da novidade?**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Essa Bella, pelas palavras da beta, é uma _rabiosa_. Line está louca para vê-la sendo domada por Edward. E vocês? Hum... me deixem saber!**

**Todas receberam o preview desse capítulo nas reviews? Quem não recebeu, pode me gritar nesse capítulo, para receber o spoiler do próximo. Sim, teremos spoiler para quem mandar review nesse capítulo também, yay! Não esqueçam do esqueminha para receber, caso não tenha conta no FFnet: nome (arroba) email (ponto) com (ponto) br**

**Perguntas? Suponho que sim. Dúvidas? Teorias? Espero que tenham muitas.**

**Deixem-me saber o que vocês acharam! Tô louquinha para ler as reviews de vocês.**

**Preparem-se, pq o próximo capítulo é... :x**

**Ok, a gente se vê na sexta!**

**Até lá!**

**Beijo, beijo, **

**Cella. **


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A: **Ai, gente, sem palavras para descrever a minha emoção e a minha gratidão por tantos ótimos comentários e pela aceitação de vocês a essa fic. Sério, muito obrigada, de verdade! Vocês são umas queridas e eu tô amando passar esse tempo com vocês e com a Rabiosa. Sim, Bellinha foi carinhosamente apelidada desse jeito pela minha sis e beta Line Lins.

Falando na Line, caramba, eu preciso agradecer pelo trabalho que ela faz no background da fic. É ela quem me dá dicas de como posso deixar uma cena ainda mais bacana, corrige meus mil errinhos e puxa minha orelha quando eu banco a insegurança com minha escrita. Sem ela, isso aqui não seria nadica de nada! Brigada demais, sis. E ah, brigada pelas DM's pervinhas que você me manda. HOHOHO

Sobre o nome do capítulo: é um trecho da música que me inspirou a escrever essa fic. "Tanqueray", para quem quiser saber, é o nome de uma bebida, feita com gin!

A tradução da frase é a seguinte: "_Você me cheira como se eu fosse um Tanqueray"_

Ok, chega de enrolação!

Preparadas para o capítulo? Só digo uma coisa: =x

Boa leitura, rá!

* * *

**You sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray**

**#**

O apartamento de Tanya Denali, localizado no centro do bairro da Tribeca na ilha de Manhattan, era exatamente como Edward imaginara: simples, de pouco luxo e prático. Parecia mais a habitação de um algum nova-iorquino de classe média e não o de uma inglesa proveniente de uma família rica e de tradição no estudo e coleção de artes. Era perfeito para uma temporada curta na cidade, ótimo para hospedar alguém sem exigências como a loira e _ideal_ para que ele o invadisse sem grandes problemas.

Sistema de segurança falho, obsoleto e sem uso. Fácil como tirar doce da boca de uma criança.

Quinze minutos depois e uma rápida vasculhada pela mesa de escritório de Tanya, ele encontrou o que viera à procura. Suas suspeitas estavam certas, como sempre; o valioso _Klimt_ tinha um sistema de proteção próprio, composto por GPS e uma placa de tinta que – se acionada – inutilizaria o quadro de 300 milhões de dólares. Aquilo só poderia ser obra do avô da Denali, que era tão apegado à peça que seria capaz de estragá-la a vê-la cair em mãos erradas.

_Velho estúpido_!

Edward puxou a câmera fotográfica de última geração e com alcance noturno e registrou tudo que encontrou no apartamento de Tanya. Pastas, páginas com rascunhos feitos pela loira e também por seu pai e avô em uma espécie de diário das artes dos Denali. Era quase doentia a idolatria que aquela família nutria pela obra de Gustav Klimt. Sem perder tempo, ele puxou a cadeira para mais perto da mesa e com agilidade acessou o computador pessoal da loira. Com a ajuda de um _pen drive_, fez uma cópia de todos os arquivos contidos na máquina, sabendo que a partir de agora teria um trabalho difícil pela frente. Não era mais questão de apenas _roubar_ o quadro da galeria do museu. Isabella e ele teriam que fazer isso da forma mais perspicaz possível.

Algo como desaparecer com o _Klimt_ diante dos olhos de todos.

Desligou o computador e tal qual uma sombra resolveu percorrer os outros cômodos do apartamento, à procura de tudo aquilo que pudesse ser interessante para a missão. Seu sorriso brilhou no meio da penumbra quando ele adentrou o quarto da secretária de Tanya, _Jane Freeman._

Isabella não podia estar mais certa, aquela mulher – a fiel escudeira da loira Denali – era o truque na manga para que eles colocassem as mãos definitivamente no grande prêmio.

[...]

Ele estava de volta à sua suíte no Plaza por volta das onze da noite, exausto e sedento por um pouco de álcool estrangulando suas veias. Encontrou o quarto vazio e silencioso e preferiu não se importar. Pelos seus cálculos, àquela altura Isabella estava cuidando de sua parte da missão, distraindo seus adversários de um jeito que apenas ela era capaz de fazer.

Da maneira mais _antiga_ e _eficaz_ do mundo.

Edward se serviu de uma dose dupla de uísque e deixou o corpo cansado desabar na poltrona de couro da antessala, permitindo que a mente dispersasse o intricado quebra-cabeças do qual ele fazia parte nos últimos dias.

Bebeu um longe gole do líquido forte enquanto afrouxava a gravata de seda amarrada no pescoço. Para relaxar, descalçou os sapatos e as meias e sentiu com um suspiro de alívio seus pés tocando a maciez do tapete persa que decorava com luxo o quarto de hotel.

Amanhã pela manhã, ele dedicaria seu tempo a estudar os documentos que havia encontrado no computador de Tanya. Tinha certeza de que não seria trabalho algum desativar o sistema de segurança do quadro, era apenas uma questão de atenção e tempo.

Passava da meia-noite quando Isabella cruzou a porta do quarto, exalando o cheiro do perfume caro e aquela arrogância que tanto o irritava e o atraía. Ela era sem dúvida a mulher mais sexy que ele já havia visto na vida.

O sorriso sempre manso, olhar matador e o corpo pronto para o pecado lhe seduziam de uma forma difícil de explicar. Ela era uma exímia jogadora e usava de _todos_ esses truques para vencer, custasse o que custasse. Só que dessa vez sua vitória não seria tão fácil quanto ela imaginava.

_Não mesmo_.

"Acordado até essa hora, _Masen_?" ela cruzou a sala sem o encarar, indo em direção ao mini bar em busca de uma bebida. Seu caminhar firme e o jeito como ela rebolava aqueles malditos quadris fizeram Edward passar de um estado de letargia para total atenção, como se ele houvesse levado um choque de alta voltagem.

"Temos alguns negócios a tratar, _minha querida_." ele notou o olhar intrigado de Isabella e a observou se aproximar para sentar no sofá oposto à sua poltrona. A cruzada de pernas que ela deu o fez segurar o copo de uísque com um pouco mais de força.

_Ah, tentadora..._

"Deixe-me adivinhar: você está querendo dizer que finalmente fez algo de útil e conseguiu o queria na casa de Tanya?" ela debochou, rodando graciosamente a taça de vinho nas mãos.

"Você ainda irá me agradecer por dar a você um presente que sei que vai adorar." Edward disse, olhando-a com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios. As íris de esmeralda pareciam flamejar à luz baixa do quarto, conferindo ao rosto marcante uma expressão absurdamente sensual.

_Ele é um canalha_, Isabella pensou. _Mas um canalha sexy pra caralho_.

"Mostre-me do que você é capaz, _Masen_." ela murmurou quase em um gemido, fazendo a pele de Edward reagir com arrepios que correram por seu corpo sem que ele tivesse tempo de processá-los.

Imediatamente ele contou a Isabella todos os passos que dera no apartamento de Tanya. Falou sobre o diário da família, a adoração cega a _Klimt_, o sistema de segurança próprio do quadro e armadilha idiota e antiga que existia no _Retrato de Adele Bloch-Bauer_.

Ela o escutou em silêncio, porém ele podia ver através dos olhos de chocolate que Isabella estava tramando seus próximos passos. Carlisle o alertara de que a mente da morena estava sempre arquitetando estratégias e que quando menos esperavam, ela atacava, como um felino em cima de uma presa indefesa.

"Ainda não contei a você a _melhor _parte." Edward comentou tranquilamente e ganhou como resposta um simples arquear das sobrancelhas perfeitas de Isabella.

"Não tente me seduzir com palavras doces, _Masen_. Eu posso me _apaixonar_." ela brincou tentadora e ele sorriu, levantando-se da poltrona e sentando ao lado da morena. Ela descansou as pernas longas cobertas pelas meias de seda pretas sobre o colo dele e o incentivou com o olhar a continuar. Engolindo seco, Edward preferiu mostrar a Isabella o que havia encontrado de tão precioso no apartamento de Tanya.

Entregou o _Ipad_ a ela com um sorriso cuidadoso nos lábios, instruindo-a a acessar a pasta nomeada de _"nossa menina"_ que ele havia previamente criado assim que chegara mais cedo.

"Isso é..." Isabella suspirou pesadamente de surpresa. "_perfeito_."

"Enquanto Tanya tem um passado tão casto quanto o da Madre Teresa de Calcutá, sua fiel escudeira, _Jane_, não deixa nada a desejar. Tão safada!" Edward comentou, arrancando um riso delicioso de Isabella: encorpado e viciante como o vinho que ela bebia.

"Eu não posso acreditar no que estou vendo! Quer dizer que a eficiente secretária de Tanya nas horas vagas ama brincar de _sadomasoquismo_. E ainda por cima com _mulheres_. Isso está ficando cada dia muito mais interessante." Isabella comentou, revisando as fotos que Edward havia afanado do computador pessoal de Jane. Seu sorriso crescia a cada imagem passada e ela já sentia o frenesi da vitória brincando com sua alma.

"Tanya nem desconfia dessa faceta, digamos, _exótica_ de sua secretária. Certamente ficaria horrorizada se descobrisse que está dividindo a casa com uma lésbica que ama ser algemada na cama e ser chamada de vagabunda."

"Por enquanto, a doce Jane terá seu segredo guardadinho à sete chaves. Sei como arrancar tudo o que queremos dela. Não será _nada_ difícil." Isabella levantou-se, deixando a taça de vinho sobre a mesinha de centro da sala.

"Tanya ainda é o nosso caminho mais fácil, ela é ingênua e burra, posso dobrá-la com facilidade." Edward comentou, observando-a caminhar a passos exageradamente lentos em direção à janela que ocupava quase uma parede inteira do quarto.

"Eu gosto de _desafios_." Isabella disse, sem desviar os olhos da vista da cidade brilhando lá embaixo. "Façamos um trato, _Masen_. Você cuida da Denali e eu mostro a Jane como gosto do que faço."

"Acha que Jane vai ceder aos seus encantos e fazer tudo o que você quer, Isabella?" Edward questionou debochado.

"Tenho certeza." ela sibilou com tanta convicção que não restou dúvidas a Edward de que se aquela mulher quisesse, conseguiria até mesmo transformar um padre em um pecador.

Isabella enfim virou-se, irradiando a luz insana que carregava nas orbes escuras como mogno. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, ela caminhou até a estante de madeira rara e ligou o som em um volume sussurrado e deveras sensual.

**A Man's World - Joss Stone**

Antes que ele pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, Isabella já estava parada à sua frente, carregando no rosto uma expressão desafiadora e assassina de qualquer sentido coerente que ele poderia ter na cabeça. Tomou o copo de uísque de sua mão e virou a bebida em um só gole na garganta, lambendo os lábios finos de forma calma e exagerada.

Seus dedos muito delicados tocavam a base exposta de seu colo e pescoço, enquanto ela serpenteava o corpo seguindo os acordes fortes e lentos da música. Os olhos de chocolate estavam grudados aos de Edward e ela só os desconectava quando queria que ele focasse a atenção em outra parte de seu corpo, como estava fazendo agora, ao deslizar as alças do vestido para longe de seus braços, revelando o poderoso sutiã de renda preta que cobria os seios de um tamanho ideal para caber em suas mãos. _E em sua boca_.

Ela o estava desafiando e ele em silêncio aceitara a provocação de bom grado.

Com um suspiro rendido, ele descansou um dos braços no encosto do sofá e o outro apertava o couro da poltrona com força, causando em Isabella uma intensa sensação de triunfo. Ela o estava deixando maluco, como fazia com qualquer um que duvidava de sua capacidade de _vencer_.

O vestido preto que grudava em seu corpo curvilíneo como uma segunda pele, foi deixado de lado no meio da sala, mostrando a Edward a perfeita visão do paraíso _infernal_ que estava personificado bem à sua frente.

Uma calcinha minúscula adornava os quadris com duas fitas laterais de cetim e as pernas estavam cobertas por meias pretas rendadas na altura das coxas. Os sapatos de saltos finíssimos eram presos ao tornozelo muito branco por uma única fivela prateada que brilhava sob a luz parca do quarto. Mas aqueles não eram os únicos detalhes que a transformavam em uma deusa materializada.

Adornando a coxa direita de Isabella, havia uma faixa escura que prendia à pele sedosa uma _faca_ _russa_, recheada de inscrições que ele não fora capaz de decifrar no primeiro momento.

_Ela estava vestida_ literalmente_ para matar_. Seus sentidos, seus pensamentos e principalmente, _seu_s _desejos._

Desapressada como uma tigresa prestes a abocanhar sua presa, Isabella dobrou o corpo em direção ao de Edward, de modo que seus rostos estivessem emparelhados; os olhos de lince faiscavam ao encararem os dele e ele pôde notar o ódio misturado à ânsia pelo poder que brotava de todos os poros da pele daquela mulher.

"Vou mostrar exatamente a você como no fim das contas, eu _sempre_ vou vencer." ela sussurrou antes de tomar a boca de Edward no mais provocante dos beijos.

Quando ela notou que ele manteve os lábios selados, tratou de agir, sentando em seu colo e empurrando a língua até senti-lo cedendo. Sorriu internamente ao perceber que as mãos de Edward estavam enterradas em seus cabelos, puxando-os com força para trás, enquanto suas bocas duelavam em uma batalha íntima e feroz.

O beijo que ambos partilhavam era selvagem e afoito; arrancava gemidos e protestos de suas gargantas e de certa forma isso parecia excitá-los um pouco mais. Isabella estava adorando aquele tipo de luta, se aproveitaria de seu adversário até que ele implorasse por misericórdia. Mas antes ela o faria sofrer um pouquinho mais...

Porém quando fez menção de se afastar, Edward a segurou pelos cotovelos e a jogou sem delicadeza alguma no sofá, pouco se importando com o grito de protesto que ela soltou quando sua cabeça bateu com força demais contra o encosto do móvel.

"_Minha vez_, querida." ele sibilou ao cobrir o corpo da morena sedutora com o seu; ela ainda abriu a boca para xingá-lo, mas isso só facilitou o encaixe dos lábios de Edward nos seus, em outro beijo que a fez suspirar profundamente tamanha a intensidade da ação.

Ela queria chutá-lo no meio das pernas, estapeá-lo no rosto de irritante beleza, mas quanto mais sentia o gosto de Edward na ponta da língua, mais perdia as forças para reagir.

Era tão fraca assim? Poderia ser afinal, alguns minutos de fraqueza não fariam mal a ninguém, não é mesmo?

Isabella fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu Edward lambendo a curva de seu queixo e a linha pulsante de seu pescoço, fazendo-a se remexer sob ele de um jeito agoniado. A fricção de seu corpo contra o dele deixava sua pele flamejando e seu sexo ardendo de desejo por um contato maior. Ele pareceu entender seu recado silencioso, pois passou a investir a ereção evidente contra o meio das pernas torneadas de Isabella com uma violência que a assustava e a excitava em proporções iguais.

Os dentes pequenos dela foram enterrados com vontade nos lábios cor de vinho quando Isabella sentiu as mãos de Edward espalmando em cada um de seus seios, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia sua boca deslizando por sua barriga, distribuindo beijos molhados e pequenas mordidas em sua pele delicada.

Ele queria marcá-la. Provar a ela que também poderia conseguir tudo o que queria.

E ele a queria... _ah, como queria_!

Isabella observou sem ar quando Edward estacionou a boca a poucos centímetros de seu ventre, arrastando os dentes nos laços delicados que prendiam a pequena peça junto ao seu corpo. Uma de suas pernas estava enroscada como um gancho no pescoço dele em uma posição vulnerável e terrivelmente _erótica_.

As mãos gigantescas amassaram novamente seus seios com rudeza, apertando os bicos intumescidos de um jeito que a fazia gritar de dor e prazer. Ela gostava de andar naquela corda bamba, no limiar entre os dois extremos. Excitava-a de maneira inigualável.

Isabella sentiu o ar sendo sugado de seus pulmões até transformá-los em nada mais do que um vácuo quando a língua de Edward lambeu o início de seu baixo ventre desapressadamente. Ele ergueu apenas os olhos – naquela altura transformados em uma escuridão verde torturante – para observar a reação dela e um sorriso cínico nasceu em seus lábios molhados.

Maldito canalha gostoso!

Mas Isabella estava ocupada demais em conseguir seu próprio prazer, que ignorou o desafio explícito de Edward. Se ela empurrasse mais um pouco sua cabeça, conseguiria o que tanto seu corpo desejava...

Enterrou os dedos na massa acobreada de fios rebeldes e fechou os olhos assim que o sentiu desfazer os laços da calcinha com os dentes, antecipando seu tão esperado deleite.

_Tão perto, tão perto, tão..._

O toque agudo do celular de Edward fez ambos congelarem em suas posições e Isabella cerrou os olhos irritada, destilando em sua mente uma ladainha de palavrões aborrecidos. Ele se afastou, não sem deixar de lançar um olhar guloso para o meio das pernas dela e apertar suas coxas em provocação.

"Podemos continuar depois, _minha querida_." Edward murmurou, tocando sua boca entreaberta em um curto selinho. Puxou o celular de cima da mesa, afundando os dedos em seus cabelos antes de soltar um suspiro frustrado. "_Masen_ falando."

A voz do outro lado da linha o distraiu por meio minuto e quando ele encerrou a ligação, observou que Isabella não estava mais no sofá. Ergueu os olhos a tempo de vê-la caminhar com graça em direção ao seu quarto, nua exceto pelos saltos e pelas meias de seda que ainda enfeitavam seu corpo escultural.

Quando chegou à porta do cômodo, ela virou-se, um riso meigo resvalando sua boca inchada. Lançou-lhe uma piscadela matreira antes de soltar:

"Nos seus sonhos, _Masen_." ele sorriu e ouviu a batida forte da porta sendo trancada.

"Você me visitará em meus sonhos, minha querida." ele retrucou para o nada. "Eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso."

[...]

Não foi uma noite tranquila para Edward.

Isabella povoou seus sonhos com lembranças sensuais da noite, mas também trouxe ao subconsciente dele pensamentos que se transformaram em horríveis pesadelos.

Resultado de tudo isso: um mau humor insuportável e uma baita dor de cabeça assim que ele abriu os olhos pela manhã.

Rolou na cama e soltou um grunhido amuado, consultando o relógio de pulso só para no segundo seguinte proferir um palavrão irado. Quase onze da manhã. Ele perdera uma manhã inteira de trabalho por culpa de uma mulher.

A mais sexy e terrivelmente perigosa _mulher_.

Tomou uma ducha rápida e marchou para a sala, encontrando como companhia apenas os raios cinzentos do dia nublado e uma ausência de som estranha.

Não havia qualquer vestígio de Isabella na suíte.

Caminhou pelo amplo quarto, procurando por qualquer sinal que denunciasse a presença da morena baixinha destruidora de seus sentidos, mas não encontrara nenhum. Com um rosnado irritado, ele deu meia volta em direção à sacada do cômodo em busca de um alívio momentâneo que apenas uma tragada de seu cigarro favorito seria capaz de lhe dar, porém congelou no meio do quarto quando um estalo disparou em sua cabeça.

Trôpego, ele praticamente se jogou sobre a poltrona de couro da sala, puxando de qualquer jeito o paletó que usara na noite anterior, revirando os bolsos com uma impaciência que só fazia crescer a cada segundo.

Não era possível, ela não teria feito aquilo, não seria capaz... como ele poderia ter sido tão _burro_?

"Vagabunda!" Edward rosnou arremessando o paletó que lhe custara uma pequena fortuna no chão, tonto e cego pela ira que o acometia.

O pen drive que continha todas as informações que conseguira levantar na noite anterior sobre Tanya e o Klimt havia sumido e ele sabia exatamente quem fora o ladrão – ou melhor, _a ladra_ – que o ludibriara.

_Isabella Swan_...

Maldita mulher infernal! Maldita boca suculenta! Maldito corpo irresistível!

E maldito seja ele e seu desejo de louco de querer possuir a mulher mais arrisca e impossível que já tivera o _desprazer_ de conhecer.

Contudo, o desafio ainda estava valendo e ele iria até o fim em busca daquela vitória.

Isabella mal perdia por esperar.

[...]

Ela escolheu um café sossegado no _Brooklyn,_ longe das aglomerações e da agitação de Manhattan para dar seu próximo passo à frente de seus patéticos concorrentes. Sentada em uma mesinha escondida, tomando nada mais do que uma xícara de café preto, Isabella mantinha os olhos fixos na tela do laptop à sua frente, absorvendo cada vírgula do que os arquivos salvos no pen drive diziam sobre Tanya Denali e seu precioso _Klimt_.

Fez anotações em sua pequena caderneta, um objeto de estimação que pertencera ao seu pai, enquanto tentava desvendar o mistério por trás daquele quadro tão valioso.

Ela admitia que não seria fácil descobrir como desarmar o sistema de segurança da peça, mas nem por isso jogaria a toalha e desistiria. Há quanto tempo estava esperando por um caso como esse, que fazia seu cérebro dar nó em busca de uma solução que parecia impossível de ser encontrada?

O prazo era curto; agora só restavam exatos sete dias, porém ela tinha certeza de que poria as mãos no _Retrato de Adele Bloch-Bauer_ em muito menos tempo do que o esperado. Só precisava passar um tempinho extra com o quadro, conhecê-lo melhor, afinal, muito em breve, ele estaria em seu poder.

Sorrindo, Isabella desligou o computador e caçou na bolsa cara o _Iphone_; digitou o número de Tanya e recompôs o rosto em uma expressão doce que daria ainda mais credibilidade ao seu tom de voz delicado e amistoso.

Ela era uma profissional, afinal de contas.

Isabella bufou quando não obteve resposta em sua ligação, mas rapidamente suavizou a voz ao ouvir o apito da caixa postal de Tanya sendo ativada.

"Hey, Tanya, é a _Sarah_. Estive pensando se você não gostaria de ir comigo ao MoMA essa tarde. Acho que você ainda não viu a sala especial de Renoir, não é mesmo? Seria ótimo revisitá-la com você, afinal, somos as duas maiores fãs de Pierre Auguste. Em todo o caso, me ligue quando receber essa mensagem. Até mais."

Mal teve tempo de guardar o celular de volta na bolsa, quando percebeu que não estava mais sozinha. Um homem loiro de olhar frio e um moreno asqueroso a fitavam intensamente, cada um carregando nos lábios um sorriso que causou nojo nela.

"James. Laurent. A que devo a honra?" Isabella saudou entediada, remexendo na bolsa de uma maneira distraída.

"Isabella, sempre tão delicada e gentil..." o loiro chamado James citou, observando-a de um jeito faminto que embrulhou seu estômago. Nem Aro e seu corpo engelhado e velho causavam tanta repulsa nela quanto aquele homem. "Sabia que você fica cada dia mais linda e _gostosa_? Para quem anda dando esse corpinho delicioso, docinho? Me diga!"

"James..." Laurent revirou os olhos cansados e Isabella juntou as mãos sobre a mesa, encarando o loiro com desafio cegando suas pupilas.

"Tenha certeza de que esse corpo delicioso aqui _nunca_ vai chegar perto da sua cama nojenta, James. Agora, se me derem licença, eu tenho muito mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo as merdas que saem da sua boca." Isabella fez menção de se levantar, mas foi Laurent quem a impediu, segurando-a pelo pulso com força.

"Não tão rápido, Isabella. Você sabe muito bem por que estamos aqui."

"O quê? São tão incompetentes que resolveram apelar? Tenham dó!" ela retrucou altiva, alternando os olhos entre os rostos masculinos e a mão firme que apertava seu pulso.

"O pen drive. Entregue-o, docinho." James pediu em um tom de brincadeira, mas sua expressão insana denunciava que ele estava falando muito sério.

"Vocês são patéticos." ela resmungou antes de puxar o pequeno objeto do bolso de seu casaco e passá-lo para o loiro.

"Viu, princesa? As coisas são bem mais fáceis quando você coopera." James piscou cínico e Isabella respirou fundo contando até três para não torcer seu pescoço ali mesmo, em público.

"Vamos, James." Laurent chamou, soltando o pulso de Isabella com um empurrão.

"Não ainda, Laurent. Por que não levamos nossa linda amiga Isabella para ver uma pessoa? Tenho certeza de que Caius ia adorar reencontrá-la."

"Eu não vou a porra de lugar nenhum com vocês, James!" ela rosnou aborrecida e isso pareceu atiçar ainda mais o loiro atrevido.

"Colabore comigo, princesa. Ou vai ser pior para você..." ela avistou a arma pequena presa por dentro da jaqueta de James e tratou de ignorar o frio que cortou sua coluna. Precisava ficar calma, eles só queriam assustá-la, mas não iriam conseguir. "Banque a espertinha e eu estouro os seus lindos miolos sem hesitar."

Sem outra alternativa, ela pegou a bolsa e jogou uma nota de dez sobre a mesa, caminhando lado a lado com o loiro que agora a segurava com firmeza sua cintura; de vez em quando ele passava as pontas dos dedos até a curva de seu seio esquerdo e ela lhe lançava seu olhar mais mortal.

"Deliciosa... eu não vejo a hora de por as mãos em você por completo, docinho." James sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de empurrá-la para dentro do carro preto totalmente peliculado.

"Encoste um dedo onde não deve, James, e eu juro que você será um homem morto."

"Docinho, falando desse jeito, você só deixa as coisas mais excitantes..." James sibilou, arrastando o nariz pelo pescoço e cabelos de Isabella, porém logo em seguida, afastou-se para atender uma ligação de Caius, o manda-chuva daqueles dois capachos.

Eles seguiram em direção a um caminho conhecido. Um destino do qual Isabella sabia o rumo de cor.

[...]

"Para quem você está trabalhando, Isabella?" a voz severa de Caius invadiu seus ouvidos e ela fez uma careta incomodada. Estava começando a cansar daquela brincadeirinha de amadores.

"Foda-se!" respondeu, conseguindo arrancar uma risada estridente do velho quase tão caquético quanto seu último marido.

"Não banque a mal criada, vadia. Agora trate de abrir o bico e me dizer para quem você está trabalhando."

"Sejam mais espertos e descubram por si próprios. O quê? Seus homens são tão incompetentes que não conseguem arrancar uma informaçãozinha de merda como essas? Pff..." Isabella debochou, finalmente provocando uma reação no homem. A mão pesada voou sobre o rosto de porcelana da morena, deixando uma marca de cinco dedos em dos lados de suas bochechas.

"Filho da puta!" ela gritou sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem por conta da queimação em sua pele. Um jato de raiva havia sido injetado em suas veias e ela agora estava disposta a transformar as vidas de cada um daqueles miseráveis em um verdadeiro inferno.

"Abra essa sua boquinha linda para falar o que eu quero ouvir ou você vai continuar apanhando como a vagabunda que é." Caius demandou pacientemente e Isabella estreitou os olhos desafiadora.

_Não vai ser tão fácil assim, velho asqueroso_.

"Anda, Isabella, me diga. Para quem você está trabalhando?"

"Vá. Se. Foder." ela respondeu com um gracejo, um sorriso melindroso sujando seus lábios levemente inchados.

Dessa vez o soco que ela levou nas costelas a fez perder o ar. Dobrou o corpo magro para frente e sentiu os punhos amarrados doloridos pela primeira vez por conta do aperto.

Quando Caius – já sem um pingo de paciência – questionou Isabella pela terceira vez para quem ela trabalhava e ela o respondeu com um "_foda-se, velho nojento_", ele não se segurou e passou a chutar a morena com violência. Ao contrário de qualquer outra pessoa, ela teve a reação contrária, gargalhando como uma criança feliz no Natal.

Ela conseguira tirá-lo do sério e estava adorando tudo aquilo.

"Você vai pagar por isso, sua puta!" e Isabella manteve o sorriso no rosto até o segundo em que sentiu um forte golpe em seu queixo delicado, que a fez mergulhar em um mar escuro e turbulento.

[...]

Ela acordou horas – ou dias depois, não tinha a menor noção de tempo e espaço – no banco de trás de um carro estranho aos seus olhos turvos. Sua cabeça parecia pesar duas toneladas e ela sentia um gosto de fel manchando a língua.

Tentou erguer-se, porém seu corpo se recusou a sair do lugar. Era como se ela tivesse sido passada em uma máquina de triturar. _Duas vezes_.

Sua mente estava tão nublada quanto os olhos e Isabella tentou fazer um esforço para montar uma linha de raciocínio que a ajudasse a entender o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela. Não obteve sucesso, já que seus pensamentos estavam tão doloridos quanto seu corpo.

Sim, seu cérebro doía pra caralho.

"Não se preocupe, você vai sobreviver." ela ouviu uma voz conhecida murmurar e com um empenho insuportável, focou os olhos no rosto do dono daquela voz. Era lindo, ela não tinha como questionar.

Maxilar anguloso, barba cerrada, lábios sedutores, nariz afilado, testa franzida e olhos perscrutadores. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Só poderia estar delirando, não era possível.

Apenas um estado total de insanidade justificaria o fato de que ela estava achando Edward Masen atraente.

Desde quando achava homens ruivos de temperamentos cínicos fascinantes?

Seus olhos reviraram sob as pálpebras e ela jurou ter caído de volta na escuridão, porém quando acordou, sentiu-se menos pior e muito mais consciente do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

"Eu não sabia que você era tão pesada, ungh." Edward murmurou e ela, ainda de olhos cerrados, esfregou o dedo do meio em riste no rosto dele, provocando uma gargalhada baixa do homem que agora a pegava no colo e a levava para algum lugar que ela não conseguiu se importar.

Acordou novamente algum tempo depois – tudo estava tão confuso – com um latejar constante nas têmporas e nuca e uma dor excruciante um pouco abaixo dos seios. Fez um exame rápido em seu corpo, constatando que havia marcas roxas em suas pernas, braços, joelhos e punhos. Sem falar em seu rosto, ela sabia que também tinha feridas ali.

Cambaleante por conta da dor de cabeça, ela escorou-se pelas paredes do quarto até a sala que dividia a suíte ao meio. Encontrou-o sentado na poltrona, bebericando uma dose de uísque, o rosto crispado em uma expressão de poucos amigos.

"Como se sente?" Edward perguntou sem um pingo de emoção transparecendo em sua voz, os olhos profundamente verdes fixos em Isabella.

"Como um monte de lixo, mas bem melhor do que estava há... por quanto tempo estive inconsciente?" ela retrucou confusa.

"Quinze horas, mais ou menos."

"Wow!" ela apoiou-se na mesa circular próxima à janela do quarto, tremendo um pouco pela falta de forças em seu corpo. "Eu vou matá-los, Edward. Um por um, vou trucidá-los sem piedade."

"Você não vai fazer absolutamente nada, Isabella." ela o ouviu sibilar e quando virou-se para rebater, notou que ele estava muito próximo dela. _Muito, muito próximo. _"O quê você pensa que estava fazendo quando saiu da porra desse quarto com o merda do pen drive, hein?"

"E-eu... queria me inteirar mais no caso, arrumar um jeito de descobrir o código para desarmar o sistema de segurança do quadro e-"

"Mentirosa." Edward a cortou, olhando-a com raiva. "A verdade era que você queria foder comigo. Quis bancar a esperta e me passar a perna, mas acabou levando a pior." o sangue de Isabella pareceu congelar nas veias.

"Foi você?" ela rosnou entredentes.

"Não sou tão baixo como você, _minha querida_. Você meteu os pés pelas mãos dessa vez e se deu mal por isso." ela tentou se afastar, mas Edward foi mais rápido, imprensando-a contra a parede de forma rude, arrancando um gemido de protesto dolorido dos lábios rachados dela. "Agora você vê que Carlisle tanto nos alertou? Esses caras são perigosos, estão dispostos a matar e a morrer para conseguirem a porra desse quadro e você faz o quê? Banca a espertinha achando que pode se safar sem sair ilesa!"

"Você sabe tanto quanto eu que essa história não vai ficar assim, vou eliminá-los um por um como eles tentaram fazer comigo."

"Não, Isabella, pelo menos por uma vez me escuta, porra!" ele a sacudiu, fazendo-a bater a cabeça contra a parede; ela gritou de dor, mas Edward não se sensibilizou. "Você vai ficar quietinha e fazer tudo o que eu mandar a partir de agora."

"Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens?"

"Eu sou o cara que salvou a sua vida, merda!" foi a vez dele gritar, assustando-a. Os olhos de chocolate estavam fixos nos dele e ela procurava algum vestígio de que ele estava blefando. Mas ele não estava. "E eu sou o mesmo cara que você tentou ferrar. Só que agora as coisas mudaram e se você não fizer o que eu quero, juro que não vou me importar nem um pouco em te devolver para Caius."

"Você não faria..."

"Então não me provoque." Edward avisou, engasgando-a com um dos braços. Isabella debateu-se com raiva, encarando-o com ódio crispado em suas pupilas muito dilatadas. "Sou eu quem dá as ordens nessa merda de missão a partir de agora. E que Deus a proteja se você ousar me sacanear outra vez."

"Eu te odeio." ele sorriu sacana.

"Posso conviver com isso. Agora presta atenção e me escuta: eu te disse uma vez que seria fiel a essa missão até conseguir o que queria e assim vai ser. Mas não tente bancar a esperta comigo novamente ou eu juro que vai se arrepender."

Isabella ficou calada e observou quando os olhos verdes de Edward recaíram sobre seus lábios, uma expressão raivosa deixando seu rosto transtornado. Sem esperar por uma permissão, ele tocou o canto da boca pequena, o que fez a garganta da morena protestar de um jeito sôfrego.

"Eles podiam ter acabado com a sua vida, sabia? Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo, você talvez não estivesse mais aqui." ele comentou mais contido, passeando a ponta do indicador pelos lábios inchados dela.

"O-obrigada." ela fechou os olhos e engoliu o orgulho. Sentiu novamente o indicador de Edward deslizando por sua boca super sensível, porém dessa vez o grunhido que ela soltou não tinha nada de dolorido. Era um som de excitação e prazer que logo despertou uma reação no ruivo que agora a segurava decididamente pela cintura.

Quando Isabella voltou a encará-lo, pôde constatar o que ambos já sabiam: uma onda de desejo reprimido pairava sobre suas cabeças, prestes a desabar como uma tempestade anunciada. Ela soltou um suspiro que só pôde ser entendido como rendição pelos lábios de Edward, pois no segundo seguinte ele tinha a boca colada à de Isabella.

O beijo chegou angustiado, faminto e violento. Causou em Isabella uma dor intensa que era apaziguada no segundo em que sentia a língua quente e habilidosa brincando com a sua. Edward não estava sendo calmo ou cuidadoso. Muitas vezes sentiu o gosto do sangue de Isabella na boca. Entretanto a fome que o consumia por dentro o impedia de ser solidário ao corpo machucado da morena.

Edward estava com ódio dela. Uma raiva tão intensa que só seria aplacada quando ele a tomasse nos braços e se enterrasse naquelas curvas tentadoras que tanto o provocaram.

Isabella gemia alto à medida que Edward elevava o beijo a níveis torturantes, voltando a se equilibrar na corda bamba entre a dor e a satisfação. Sua pele estava hipersensibilizada e ela sentia dores em todos os locais possíveis, porém não tinha forças para impedir as ações do ruivo.

Ela gritou contra sua boca, quando ele a ergueu no colo, obrigando-a a entrelaçar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e ronronou baixinho em seu ouvido, assim que Edward arrancou a blusa larga que ela vestia, apalpando seus seios de um jeito nada gentil. Ela adorava a maneira como ele retorcia seus mamilos entre o indicador e o polegar, apertando-os até que ela urrasse de prazer.

"Abra as pernas para mim, _minha querida_." ele ordenou severo, sem deixar de lamber o pescoço delgado dela. Ela o obedeceu servil e ele empurrou a calcinha pequena para o lado, tocando em seu sexo com a ponta dos dedos calejados, invadindo-a de leve. Quando ela gritou em protesto, Edward se afastou, apenas para desafivelar a calça e libertar o membro ereto que necessitava tanto de alívio.

"Olhe para mim." ele demandou, segurando-a pelo queixo. "Eu quero que você esteja olhando nos meus olhos enquanto eu estiver _dentro_ de você, fazendo você gozar como nenhum outro foi capaz de fazer." com olhos de águia, Isabella puxou o sexo de Edward e posicionou-o em sua entrada, rebolando os quadris antes de afundá-lo por completo dentro de si. Ela tinha um sorriso petulante nos lábios enquanto repuxava os fios dos cabelos dele, instigando-o a ir em frente.

Tão atrevida. Tão _quente._ Tão _deliciosa_.

Ela era exatamente como ele imaginava em seus melhores sonhos.

Viciante...

Seu calor o abrigando deixava Edward com a única certeza de que aquela não seria a única vez que ele teria Isabella em seus braços. Ele a queria uma. Duas. Cem vezes, se fosse preciso. E ainda assim procuraria um jeito de tê-la uma centésima e uma vez mais.

"_Mais..."_ Isabella arfou em uma voz rouca e muito sensual, literalmente quicando sobre o colo de Edward enquanto tentava – em vão – buscar algum apoio na parede que arranhava suas costas. "Mais, mais, mais, Edward. Não para... oh, meu Deus.. não para!"

Ele seria capaz de parar? Nem que o mundo estivesse prestes a explodir.

Seus dedos estavam enterrados na carne alva da bunda de Isabella e ele a forçava com violência contra si, chocando seus corpos e causando estrondos que deixavam seus ouvidos deleitados.

Isabella repuxava os cabelos de Edward com tanta força que sentiu alguns fios serem arrancados e enroscados em seus dedos, porém pouco se importava. A maneira como ele a penetrava era tão deliciosamente prazerosa que só desejava mais e mais e mais...

Ela não ligava se estava urrando como uma cadela no cio ou se Edward enchia seu corpo com novas marcas, que estariam visíveis no dia seguinte. Nada fazia sentido quando ela sentia o vai e vem do sexo pulsante tocando seus pontos mais escondidos, desbravando-a e lhe mostrando um mundo que ela há tempo não visitava.

"Isabella, porra!" ele gritou contra sua boca, escorregando os dentes para morder o queixo bem feito. "Eu quero ver você gozando. Goza para mim, _minha querida_..." ela revirou os olhos diante do pedido balbuciado por Edward e deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, soltando um suspiro enquanto ele mantinha o ritmo frenético da penetração, levando-a à beira de um penhasco invisível antes de arremessá-la sem controle contra uma onda muito forte.

E então ela sentiu... chegando rápido, rasgando-a por dentro, injetando uma onda de alívio extremo em suas veias.

Era como morrer e renascer ao mesmo tempo. Seu corpo tremia e dos lábios secos não escapava nada além de gritos e sussurros incompreensíveis.

Um prazer além do que poderia ser descrito.

Sem forças, Isabella deixou a cabeça pesar sobre os ombros de Edward e exalou pesadamente contra a pele do pescoço do ruivo. Estava satisfatoriamente exausta.

"Vamos lá, você precisa de um banho e de alguns curativos." Edward comentou tranquilo, carregando uma quase inconsciente Isabella em direção ao banheiro.

"Você é quem manda, _Masen_." Ela respondeu antes de apagar nos braços de Edward, sem perceber o sorriso assustadoramente alegre que ele carregava no rosto.

[...]

_A Man's World - Joss Stone_: www . youtube watch?v=yDjNyK0KqmE

* * *

**Então, como ia dizendo lá em cima... =x**

**Vivas? Espero que sim. Ai, esses dois... ai, ai! **

**E então, o que acharam? Edward finalmente pegou a Rabiosa de jeito... Ô como pegou!**

**Detalhes sobre como o Edward conseguiu salvar a Bella, no próximo capítulo tudo será explicadinho. **

**Perdão por não ter enviado o spoiler dessa semana, mas quem me acompanha pelo twitter viu meu drama com a minha internet. Só por isso o capítulo saiu com atraso de dois dias. Ou seja, nada de spoiler para enviar a vocês. Porém, entretanto, todavia, teremos spoiler pro próximo capítulo, yay!**

**Dúvidas? Perguntas? Sugestões? As reviews estão abertinhas para vocês!**

**Para quem tem twitter, o meu é (arroba) cella_es**

**Próximo capítulo chega na quarta-feira!**

**A gente se vê até lá!**

**beijo, beijo,**

**Cella. **


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/A: **Em primeiro lugar, me desculpem. Eu sei que demorei mais tempo do que imaginava para postar esse capítulo, mas eu tive meus motivos. Um deles foi devido ao projeto da one-shot oculta que eu e muitas autoras do fandom estão participando. Meu plot estava me enlouquecendo eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse isso. Por causa desse pequeno problema, eu não consegui sequer pegar o arquivo de ITYIWT para digitar. Mil desculpas.

Mas como quem é vivo, sempre aparece, aqui estou eu, com um capítulo enorme e cheio de coisas novas para vocês se deliciarem! Portanto, preparem-se!

Um big obrigada à minha sis, Line Lins, que além de ser minha irmã gêmea perdida dos confins de Pernambuco, é uma beta maravilhosa, que fica me xingando pelo celular quando eu escrevo certas cenas baseadas nos gifs e vídeos que ela me manda. Vocês vão entender do que eu estou falando no fim desse capítulo!

Falando nisso, caso alguém não entenda o título dele, aqui vai a explicação; o trecho também é da música da Amy e a tradução é a seguinte: _"Você me arrasa como Roger Moore_". Roger Moore, a titulo de curiosidade, é um personagem de uma antiga série policial inglesa. O personagem era um agente secreto e é um clássico da tv da Inglaterra.

Recadinhos dados, fiquem com o capítulo.

E ah, muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada por tantas reviews e elogios! Sem vocês isso aqui não seria nadinha.

Divirtam-se, mwah!

* * *

**You tear me down like Roger Moore**

**#**

A fumaça que escapava dos lábios de Edward era tão cinzenta quanto as nuvens pesadas de chuva que encobriam o céu da cidade naquela manhã fria de outono. Não passava das seis, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia pregar os olhos; sua mente estava inquieta, trabalhando a níveis torturantes e ele podia jurar que a qualquer momento sua cabeça iria explodir.

Exaustivamente, ele se pegava tentando recolher as lembranças do dia anterior, como se temesse esquecer algum pequeno fato que poderia fazer a diferença, entretanto, seus pensamentos insistiam em traí-lo, embrulhando o cérebro em um manto de imagens cujo tema principal era somente um: _Isabella Swan._

Aquela mulher o tirava do sério como nenhuma outra pessoa jamais fizera; ela o enlouquecia e despertava em Edward o que havia de _pior_ dentro dele.

Ele sentia vontade de derrubá-la, nocautear aquela prepotência que mantinha o queixo sempre empinado e os olhos firmes da morena brilhando lividamente; desejava _domá-la_ com tanta força que nem ele próprio era capaz de entender. A sensação que tomava conta de seu corpo quando Isabella Swan surgia à sua frente era algo _espantoso_.

Na noite anterior não havia sido diferente. A mulher pequena e tempestuosa o enervara, graças ao seu gênio difícil e altivo, porém, no fundo Edward sabia que ela estava cavando sua própria cova e quase se enterrou nela, não fosse por ele.

Sim, ele a salvara. Não porque deveria. Não porque queria. Mas sim porque aquela era a única forma que ele tinha de laçar Isabella Swan e colocar a si mesmo no topo da batalha que eles travavam desde o primeiro segundo em que se viram.

_Antipatia à primeira vista_. E um desejo fulminante que literalmente o fez perder a cabeça.

_Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan, Isabella..._ mas que droga! Ele precisava mais do que nunca se concentrar na sua missão de roubar o _Klimt_ e se ver livre de uma vez por todas da presença perturbadora e da maldita insolência daquela mulher.

A pergunta é: ele realmente _queria _isso?

Imediatamente sentiu seu cérebro lhe pregando mais uma peça, como um diabinho atentado espezinhando sua sanidade, jorrando uma leva de imagens da morena espetacular.

Seus olhos nunca perdendo a conexão com os dele, enquanto ele – como um animal – invadia o corpo sinuoso, revelando gemidos e aquela vontade urgente de ser arremessado contra um fogo alto demais. Isabella era macia, suave e tinha uma _falsa_ delicadeza que era sua maior artimanha – e que deixou Edward a ponto de _sufocar_ de tanta excitação. Com ela _nada_ poderia ser cuidadoso ou comedido.

Ela gostava da rudeza. Dos movimentos bruscos. Dos lábios se chocando contra os seus sem pedir permissão, extorquindo-lhe beijos impiedosos e grunhidos forçados contra a língua que era tão esperta quanto afiada.

Aquela mulher era um furacão. Por onde suas mãos passavam, arruinavam absolutamente _tudo_ que estava em seus caminhos.

E Edward _adorava_ isso.

Com o _timming_ perfeito, Isabella surgiu à sua frente – pronta para varrer para longe todo e qualquer delírio que ele estava tendo à luz fria da manhã. O corpo magro que escondia curvas perigosas agora se movia sem pressa em sua direção; ela mancava ligeiramente e tinha pequenos pontos roxos manchando a pele clarinha de suas coxas, ele pôde notar de imediato, porém os olhos ariscos permaneciam os mesmos. Espertos. Ferozes. _Matadores_.

_Perigosa_.

Ele precisava relembrar ao seu cérebro o quanto Isabella Swan era _nociva_ aos seus planos.

"E então, _Masen_," ela anunciou estancando à sua frente, as costas apoiadas no parapeito gelado da sacada. "Acho que você me deve algumas explicações sobre ontem. Por que não me conta como bancou o herói e me salvou?" a camisa fina que Isabella vestia mal cobria as pernas delgadas e ele tragou com mais vontade o cigarro ao ter um breve vislumbre da faixa que ela usava na coxa com a faca russa. _Sexy demais_.

"Bom dia para você também, _Isabella_..." ele cantarolou, enterrando o filtro do cigarro no cinzeiro ao seu lado. "E não, eu não devo explicação alguma a você. Salvei sua vida, isso já não basta? Você deveria me agradecer por isso."

"Tenho certeza de que o agradeci suficientemente _bem_ ontem à noite." ela rebateu cortante. Os olhos de mogno estavam mais uma vez segurando os dele, duelando naquela fria batalha tão típica de ambos. "Mas você não vai me enrolar, _Masen_. Tirou-me daquela merda de lugar por interesse e eu _exijo_ saber como fez isso."

"Digamos que eu estava na hora e lugar certos. Contente-se com isso."

"Como conheceu Caius?" Isabella perguntou, ignorando o que Edward havia acabado de dizer.

"Exatamente como você. Por favor, Isabella, somos _ladrões_ e Caius é um homem rico e inescrupuloso para quem nós dois já trabalhamos. Fim da história." ele zombou, quebrando o contato visual ao voltar para dentro do quarto. Não se espantou quando ela o seguiu. "Pensei que você fosse mais esperta."

"Está se achando o fodão dessa história toda, não é? Oh, como você é _bobo_, _Masen._" Isabella sorriu e se aproximou, dedilhando a gola da camisa escura que ele vestia. "O que foi, ficou com tanto medo de me perder que saiu correndo para me salvar como um príncipe idiota dos contos de fadas? Isso é tão típico de você!" ela ironizou e ele foi obrigado a rir de forma debochada.

"Alguém aqui tem que bancar o leal em prol do sucesso dessa merda de missão, não é mesmo?" rebateu ele arqueando uma sobrancelha de maneira provocante.

"Absolutamente! E eu acho que você deveria comprar sua vaga no Paraíso quando tudo isso terminar." ela retrucou certeira como uma flecha. "Vamos deixar algumas coisas claras por aqui, _Masen_. Primeiro, eu não preciso da porra da sua ajuda para resolver meus próprios problemas. Posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesma, portanto, não se intrometa."

"Sempre tão educada..."

"Segundo, eu não roubei ou tentei passar a perna em você, apenas achei que precisava me inteirar um pouco mais sobre Tanya e a merda daquele quadro."

"Claro." Edward zombou com um sorriso enviesado e canalha. O olhar altivo que ela sustentava no rosto perfeito serviu para mandar para longe a paciência que ele ainda permitia ter dentro de si. "Foda-se, Isabella, você e eu sabemos que esse foi seu objetivo desde que descobriu que teria que trabalhar comigo nessa porcaria de caso. Você sempre quis me ferrar! E não negue, porque eu sei que você entregou a porra do pen drive para os capangas do Caius."

"Você é patético." ela sibilou rindo. "Acha mesmo que eu apanharia daquele velho caquético sem revidar nem um pouquinho? Oh, _querido Masen_, você definitivamente _não_ me conhece."

Ele ficou calado, apenas observando Isabella puxar sua mão esquerda e apertá-la contra o _Iphone_ até senti-lo seguro entre seus dedos. Quando ele não fez menção de se mexer, ela se equilibrou nas pontas dos pés e aplicou dois selinhos em seu queixo barbudo, sorrindo com ingenuidade barata.

"Todos os arquivos sobre Tanya e o quadro estão aí, pode ficar com o celular quanto tempo precisar." disse abanando os cílios espessos de um jeito doce. Ela parecia tão meiga, tão delicada. "Deixe-me contar um segredinho: não foi _nada_ difícil alterar esses documentos. Alguns números embaralhados, palavras trocadas e _voilá_, estavam prontos. Não se preocupe, James e Laurent vão ficar bastante tempo ocupados, tentando descobrir mais sobre o _Klimt_. E essa vai ser a nossa chance de colocar as mãos nele e terminar de uma vez por todas com essa palhaçada de missão."

Ela havia conseguido de novo. Surpreendê-lo. Deixá-lo sem palavras e totalmente boquiaberto.

Aquela mulher era um _demônio_. E agora, mais do que nunca, deveria ser mantida ao seu lado no jogo.

Ela era sua _maior_ adversária no momento e era sua obrigação manter toda atenção voltada para cada passo que Isabella daria a partir de agora.

"_Nunca_ questione o meu compromisso ou a minha lealdade em uma missão, _Masen_." ela apontou, olhando-o com firmeza. Havia um fio de raiva escorrendo de suas palavras através dos lábios ainda machucados. "Carlisle _nos_ contratou para conseguirmos a droga daquele quadro e assim _nós_ o faremos." ele sentiu vontade de rir.

Tão _convincente_...

"Até que enfim estamos de acordo em algo." Edward sibilou com um leve toque de ironia na voz e Isabella riu antes de tomar os lábios dele em um rápido selinho.

Ainda com a boca parcialmente colada a dele, ela sussurrou:

"Só mais duas coisinhas: eu _transei_ com você porque _quis_." o timbre estava mais rouco do que o normal e isso provocou um leve arrepio que se alastrou pela coluna dele. "E ah, eu definitivamente _não_ recebo ordens. De _ninguém_. A menos que _eu_ _queira_." e dizendo isso, Isabella encerrou a conversa, retornando pelo caminho que a levava ao seu quarto, imprimindo em Edward uma vontade imensa de sorrir.

"Ah, _minha linda Isabella_, então pode apostar que você vai _querer_." ele falou para si mesmo, sorrindo torto enquanto a observava bater a porta atrás das costas, ignorando-o. "Ou eu não me chamo Edward Masen."

[...]

Ele não confiava nela.

Desde o primeiro instante em que ouvira o nome de Isabella Swan ser mencionado em uma conversa que tivera com Carlisle, Edward soube que ela significava _problema._ A mulher de aparência frágil tinha um extraordinário poder de conseguir tudo aquilo que queria apenas com um olhar e meia dúzia de palavras doces.

Na manhã do dia anterior, assim que descobriu que tanto Isabella quanto o pen drive que continha informações sobre Tanya Denali e seu almejado _Klimt _haviam desaparecido, Edward irrompeu hotel afora – cego de raiva por ter se deixado enganar por um par de pernas quentes como o inferno. Varreu Nova York à procura da morena pequena e arisca, a ira por ela aumentando a cada segundo que sua caçada falhava.

Quem ela pensava que era ao ludibriá-lo daquele jeito?

Edward iria esganar aquele pescoço esguio assim que pusesse as mãos em Isabella. Ele nunca sentira tanto ódio por alguém quanto naquele momento; sabia que quando a encontrasse – e ele iria encontrá-la nem que para isso tivesse que ir ao Inferno – não seria capaz de se controlar.

Isabella não fazia ideia da fera que havia despertado nele.

Passava das 6 da tarde quando ele recebeu o telefonema de James, um pseudo-ladrão com o cérebro do tamanho de uma ervilha, informando que Isabella estava no escritório de Caius e que o mesmo – um velho italiano colecionador de quadros raros – requisitava sua presença em uma reunião.

Então ela estava bancando a _coringa_ naquela droga de caso. Mas que merda, como ele não havia percebido isso antes?

_Coringa_ era o apelido que um ladrão ganhava quando trabalhava para mais de um colecionador em uma missão. Como a carta especial de um baralho, um coringa poderia dar o poder de ganho para um jogador, dependendo do momento em que fosse utilizado. Na prática, aquele intitulado dessa forma se encarregava de roubar um quadro de alto valor no mercado de obras de artes e o entregava ao comprador que oferecesse a maior recompensa.

_Como eu não percebi isso nela?,_ ele repetia a si mesmo, ardendo de ira e por ter sido tão estúpido.

Estava mais do que óbvio que Isabella _nunca_ seria fiel _àquela_ missão, cujo quadro mais valioso e cobiçado pelos maiores colecionadores do mundo estava em vista. Carlisle deveria ter percebido que a morena não era de total confiança e por isso o contratara, esperando que ele virasse o jogo e usasse as habilidades dela a seu favor, porém – como todo homem cego e ignorante – Edward se deixou ceder pela sedução eficiente da morena e agora estava ferrado.

Completamente _fodido_.

Como um jato, ele cruzou a ilha de Manhattan em direção ao afastado bairro do _Queen_s, sem ter a mínima noção do que diabo estava acontecendo. Ele só tinha uma certeza: a de que Isabella estava _bastante_ encrencada.

Que Deus a protegesse da raiva que ele sentia dela naquele momento.

Edward constatou o que suspeitara assim que cruzou o escritório escuro de Caius e percebeu que o velho homem de aparência esquisita estava segurando o pen drive com as informações sobre Tanya Denali em uma das mãos muito engelhadas. Foi aí que notou que havia algo estranho naquele lugar; virou-se e seus olhos encontraram Isabella jogada em um canto como um saco de ossos. Estava desacordada e amarrada em uma posição dolorida até para o mais flexível dos contorcionistas.

Edward descobriu que Isabella – em seu ímpeto feroz – recusara-se a informar ao velho colecionador quem _também _havia contratado seus serviços no roubo do _Klimt_, deixando o homem muito irritado. Caius exigira saber quem era seu concorrente na disputa pelo _Retrato de Adele Bloch-Bauer_, entretanto, a morena – desempenhando seu papel de _coringa_ com perfeição – selara seus lábios e não pronunciara uma palavra que denunciasse _quem_ tinha a convocado para esse caso.

Como resultado de sua malcriação, ela recebera um castigo, que acabou se transformando em uma tortura, visto que ela mesma havia pedido por isso em forma de provocações afiadas. Tanto Caius, quanto seus capangas sabiam que Edward estava trabalhando em conjunto com Isabella naquela _missão. _Não foi difícil encontrá-lo e trazê-lo ao encontro de sua parceira de língua cortante.

"A _vadia_ que você chama de parceira não quis me dizer para quem e por quanto vocês estão trabalhando no caso do _Klimt_." Caius explicou de maneira tranquila para Edward, lançando um olhar de desprezo em direção ao corpo inconsciente de Isabella.

"E por que isso interessa tanto a você?" Edward respondeu, tomando cuidado para manter a voz em um timbre seguro.

"Muito simples: qualquer que seja o valor que ofereceram a você eu estou disposto a _dobrá-lo_. Pago o preço que for para ter esse quadro em minhas mãos."

"Uma proposta tentadora..." ele murmurou, surpreso ao ouvir a risada grosseira de Caius.

Se Isabella poderia bancar a _agente dupla_, então, bem, ele também poderia. E eles veriam quem no final sairia vencedor naquele duelo.

"Sou um homem muito generoso quando quero, Masen. Uma pena que sua _amiguinha_ aqui não soube aproveitar a chance de tirar vantagem de um belo negócio."

"Digamos que eu aceite esse seu acordo, quanto vou lucrar?"

"Faça seu preço, _Masen_." Caius disparou rapidamente. "Você é esperto e nenhum dos imbecis que trabalham para mim terão capacidade de roubar o _Klimt_. Portanto, eu estou abandonando o campo de batalha, desde que você me traga o que eu quero. E eu quero a porra daquele quadro!"

"E se eu não concordar?"

"Muito fácil." Caius respirou fundo, correndo os olhos pelo rosto machucado de Isabella. "A _mocinha_ ali _morre_. E então, _Masen_, temos um acordo?"

[...]

Edward estava tão concentrado recuperando a pasta de documentos sobre Tanya Denali do celular de Isabella, que só se deu conta de que a morena estava ao seu lado quando sentiu os dedos pequenos empurrando a tampa de seu laptop, quase esmagando suas mãos.

"Temos que ir" ela afirmou calmamente, encarando-o com firmeza.

"Posso saber para onde, _minha querida_?" ele perguntou, analisando-a de forma descarada.

Isabella ficava... _diferente_ quando encarnava _Sarah_, sua personagem na missão; o vestido de cor clara e corte clássico a deixava com um ar romântico que parecia fazer um par perfeito com o rosto de coração. Os hematomas próximos ao seu olho direito haviam sido cuidadosamente escondidos pela maquiagem cara, assim como o pequeno corte nos lábios – que estavam tingidos de uma cor vermelha bastante intensa. As joias que adornavam seu colo e orelhas eram pequenas e nem um pouco extravagantes, do tipo que alguém como Tanya Denali usaria. A peruca ruiva estava solta e caía sobre os ombros femininos de um jeito nada artificial.

Isabella Swan sabia como se disfarçar e ainda assim parecer o mais natural possível. Ela tinha vários tipos e faces. E Edward estava cada vez mais _fascinado_ por todos eles.

Até onde aquela mulher seria capaz de ir por uma missão?

Ele sabia; ela iria até o fim do mundo, desde que isso significasse que no final, a ganhadora seria ela. E agora – sabendo de real faceta de Isabella – Edward iria utilizá-la a _seu favor_.

Eles veriam quem afinal levaria o quadro e a tão ansiada recompensa para casa.

"Tanya acabou de ligar, convidando _Sarah e Eric_ para um almoço no _Village_. É a sua chance de passar um tempo com a _nossa menina_." ela murmurou, sorrindo doce para ele.

Não esperou por uma resposta de Edward. Afastou-se, já pegando a bolsa e se dirigindo para a saída do quarto. Ele apenas soltou uma risada de incredulidade diante da insolência da morena, porém decidiu que daria uma trégua àquela guerrinha idiota de ambos. Tinham assuntos mais importantes a tratar agora. A loira ingênua dona do _Klimt_ era um deles.

"Tanya sugeriu que talvez após o almoço pudéssemos ir ao museu, visitar a sala especial de Renoir." ela contou sem encará-lo, virando-se graciosamente para apertar o botão do térreo assim que eles entraram no elevador. "Aproxime-se dela, desestruture-a. Faça-a comer na sua mão." Isabella pediu em um timbre açucarado. Seus olhos atrevidos estavam escondidos pelos óculos escuros de grife e a deixavam ainda mais arrogante e perigosa.

"Acho que posso fazer isso." Edward rebateu com ironia, sorrindo enviesado da maneira altiva como Isabella se comportava. Ela nunca perderia aquele ar de soberba, era algo inerente à sua alma.

Quando estavam próximos do térreo, Isabella dobrou o corpo com calma sobre o painel eletrônico, pressionando a tecla de travamento do elevador. Virou-se para Edward e soltou:

"Não pense que nossa conversa sobre como você heroicamente me tirou do escritório de Caius está encerrada. Eu _exijo_ saber o que você estava fazendo lá." a maneira como ela falara apenas o fez erguer uma sobrancelha de um jeito petulante.

"E ainda assim eu não ganho nem ao menos um '_muito obrigado'_ em troca do que fiz?" ele cutucou e ela lhe lançou um sorriso feroz.

"Acho que já lhe dei muito mais do que um mero '_muito obrigada'_ ontem à noite." ela respondeu sedutora e virou-se de modo que eles ficassem frente a frente. Inclinou-se e deixou que sua boca pairasse a centímetros da orelha esquerda dele. Então sussurrou: "Por enquanto considere isso como uma pausa nesse assunto. _Nossa menina_ é mais importante do que nunca agora. Ah, e um aviso: não tente tratá-la como fez comigo, ok? Eu _gosto_ das coisas de um jeito mais, hm, _selvagem_, mas tenho quase certeza de que Tanya prefere algo _romântico e doce_. Seja o príncipe encantado da loirinha; ela irá adorar." se afastou dando uma piscadela matreira e ele sentiu um terrível impulso de imprensá-la contra a parede e lhe mostrar o quê apenas um sibilar de meias palavras naquele seu timbre rouco eram capazes de fazer com ele.

Isabella Swan seria seu fim, ele pensou, enquanto a observava sair do elevador rebolando suavemente os quadris arredondados, claramente o provocando, e plantando em sua mente imagens que tiveram a incrível capacidade de chocá-lo tamanho _erotismo_ estampado nelas.

Sim, ela definitivamente o arruinaria, se ele assim permitisse.

Mas ele não permitiria.

[...]

_Sarah Johnson_ observava de maneira terna seu amado marido enquanto o ouvia discorrer sobre a vida e a obra de Renoir, seu pintor favorito desde que ela tinha apenas cinco anos. Ao seu lado, sua mais nova amiga, Tanya Denali, parecia tão encantada quanto a própria Sarah, escutando com total atenção as palavras firmes e convictas de _Eric_.

Tanya tentava a todo segundo impedir que seu coração acelerasse tão explicitamente, porém aquela era uma tarefa difícil, visto que bastava que os olhos de um verde exagerado de Eric pousassem sobre os seus para que ela sentisse uma espécie de frenesi que corria em seu corpo feito pólvora.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Aquele era o _marido_ de sua amiga e nunca deveria ser olhado de uma forma que não fosse essa. Entretanto durante o almoço que eles partilharam, Tanya não conseguiu evitar imaginar como seria ter um homem como Eric ao seu lado, tão sexy e inteligente.

Ele não estava ajudando a sustentar a sanidade de seus pensamentos, sorrindo abertamente para ela daquele jeito. Será que Sarah não percebia a aura sedutora que seu marido derramava sobre as pessoas? Ou isso só estava acontecendo com ela?

Talvez houvesse atingido um nível de carência crítico que a fazia fantasiar com um homem casado. Oh Céus, ela precisava manter a cabeça longe do poder sensual que Eric possuía, caso contrário, estaria com sérios problemas.

Arrependeu-se de imediato ao sugerir que eles três fossem ao museu visitar a sala especial dedicada a Renoir.

"Tanya, acho que não contei a você que Eric trabalhou no mesmo projeto que nossos pais sobre _Pierre-Auguste,_ quando morou em Paris antes de nos conhecermos." Sarah informou orgulhosa, deitando a cabeça nos ombros do marido, lançando um sorriso meigo para a loira.

Ela sentiu de pronto um golpe em seu estômago por estar agindo como uma leviana por não ser capaz de tirar o marido da amiga de seus pensamentos.

"Você vai amar fazer esse tour pela galeria ao lado de Eric, não existe melhor companhia do que ele quando se visita a sala de Renoir." Sarah continuou, se voltando para o marido. "Querido, por que não acompanha Tanya até lá? Preciso fazer uma ligação para saber se aquela pintora chilena respondeu ao nosso convite de expor suas obras aqui em Nova York." ao ouvir a amiga, Tanya notou que estava sem ar.

_Oh, Deus, por tudo que é mais sagrado, não me deixe a sós com esse homem_!

"Claro, _minha querida_, será um _prazer."_ Eric sibilou, beijando o rosto aveludado da esposa, lançando um breve, mas intenso olhar em direção à loira, que àquela altura estava trêmula de nervosismo. "Podemos ir?" ele perguntou depois de sussurrar algo no ouvido de Sarah e se afastar. Seu braço estava estendido de forma cavalheira e Tanya hesitou dois segundos antes de encaixar seu próprio braço no dele.

Sarah já seguia para o lado oposto da galeria, apressada com o celular grudado à orelha e Tanya fechou os olhos, emitindo uma prece para que ela fosse resistente o suficiente e não cedesse às armadilhas que sua mente estava formando para que ela caísse na tentação denominada _Eric_.

Ela só não fazia ideia de quanto tempo seria capaz de suportar.

[...]

Tanya não sabia que tinha tanta força de vontade dentro de si.

Durante metade da tarde que ela passara ao lado de Eric, sentira – não apenas uma vez, mas várias – uma necessidade explícita de se jogar nos braços do ruivo de beleza e inteligência singulares. A cada palavra que escapulia dos lábios finos do homem, ela notava suas pernas bambas e as mãos suando. Vez ou outra, enquanto eles caminhavam lado a lado pelo enorme salão adornado pelo incrível trabalho de _Renoir_, a loira percebia a mão firme de Eric gentilmente tocando suas costas, em um gesto despretensioso, mas que era capaz de fazer seu coração galopar tal qual um cavalo selvagem.

Eles conversaram não só sobre o artista do qual ambos dividiam uma adoração encantada, como também discutiram sobre a arte moderna e os tão desejados projetos que Tanya cultivava e que não via a hora de colocar em prática. Ao contrário de Demetri, seu ex-marido, Eric a escutava e parecia genuinamente interessado no que ela dizia.

Por que ele era tão absurdamente sexy e por que a encarava daquela forma, como se quisesse invadir sua alma?

"O-obrigada tarde pela encantadora, Eric. U-uma pena que Sarah precisou voltar para a galeria mais cedo. Mas foi, hm, ótimo ter sua companhia na visita à exposição de _Pierre-Auguste_." Tanya gaguejou tímida, vasculhando a bolsa à procura das chaves de seu apartamento.

Eric havia a convencido – assim que eles saíram do _MoMA –_ de dispensar o motorista à sua disposição, alegando que fazia questão de deixá-la em casa. Encantada com a gentileza do ruivo, ela não pensou duas vezes em recusar o carro particular e aceitar pegar um táxi com Eric na porta do museu.

Eles passaram metade do trajeto até Tribeca em uma conversa descontraída sobre arte moderna e contemporânea, revelando suas maiores apostas na nova geração de artistas. Discordaram em alguns nomes, mas no geral tinham opiniões bastante semelhantes. A cada segundo passado ao lado de Eric, Tanya se sentia mais e mais maravilhada pela sabedoria nata e pelo charme lascivo do homem.

Era difícil esconder, até dela própria, sua clara atração pelo marido de sua amiga.

"O prazer foi _todo _meu, Tanya." ele sibilou em um timbre baixo que arrepiou os cabelos da nuca da loira, deixando-a de boca seca. "Não é todo dia que eu tenho a oportunidade de passar a tarde ao lado de uma mulher tão _linda_ e inteligente como você." ela teve praticamente certeza de que seu coração havia desviado o curso de suas batidas.

"Oh, m-muito, hm, obrigada, Eric." ela murmurou em ligeira incoerência e ele sorriu torto, passando as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados de uma forma sexy demais.

"Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Nos vemos na sexta, certo?" perguntou Eric, ainda sustentando aquele riso deslumbrante nos lábios. Tanya precisava se lembrar de como respirar; sentia-se patética agindo como uma adolescente às voltas de sua primeira _crush_.

"Sim, é, claro, no vernissage. Sim, nos vemos, é claro." Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente e soltou o ar em uma lufada. "Até sexta, Eric."

"Até lá, Tanya." ela congelou quando o notou muito próximo de si, inclinando o rosto para o seu e deixando um beijo cálido a poucos centímetros dos lábios trêmulos. "Tenha uma _ótima_ noite." Ele completou usando uma voz sussurrante e ela jurou que seus joelhos derreteriam.

"V-você também." conseguiu dizer quando Eric já estava na calçada, a poucos passos do táxi que o esperava.

Quanto de sua força de vontade para resistir ainda restava dentro de si?

_Quase nada_, ela completou mentalmente com um suspiro alto, embora soubesse que a possibilidade de não se deixar levar pela onda sedutora que emanava de Eric já não existia mais.

[...]

Edward mal havia cruzado a porta da enorme suíte de hotel quando se deparou com uma imagem que o deixara ligeiramente perturbado. No canto oposto, Isabella estava debruçada sobre a mesa de vidro, a mão pequena rabiscando algo em uma folha de papel do tamanho de uma cartolina. Os olhos de chocolate não desviaram um segundo sequer a atenção e Edward se permitiu analisar aquela mulher sem culpa.

Pernas cobertas por meias de seda cor de vinho, pés equilibrados com cuidado em sapatos de salto prata, saia envelope que envolvia seus quadris com perfeição; usava uma blusa creme, que estava enfiada dentro da saia, deixando a cintura fina ainda mais marcada.

_Bella sedutora._ Sabia como enlouquecê-lo sem esforço.

"_Ciao, Bella mia_" ele gracejou ao se aproximar, ganhando um olhar intenso das íris espelhadas. Não havia palavras para descrever o quão _depravadas_ eram as orbes de chocolate.

Isabella tinha um olhar _devasso_ que em muitas vezes encantava e constrangia ao mesmo tempo.

"Como foi o encontro com a _nossa menina_?" ela perguntou, voltando sua concentração ao trabalho que estava fazendo na folha de papel riscada com palavras e desenhos incompreensíveis.

"_Proveitoso_." Edward sorriu canalha. "Tanya parecia uma menininha de 15 anos toda vez que a fitava com um pouco mais de atenção. Sem contar que arfava e gaguejava cada vez que eu a tocava." foi a vez de Isabella rir, aprovando o que ele dissera.

"Isso é ótimo. Acha que ela suspeitou de algo sobre minha saída?"

Edward negou com a cabeça.

"Isabella, estou dizendo que aquela mulher não conseguia manter qualquer tipo de comunicação sem tropeçar nas palavras e você está preocupada com o fato de ela ter notado seu sumiço? Sinceramente, minha querida, _nossa menina_ agradeceu aos céus por _Sarah_ tê-la deixado sozinha com _Eric_."

"Pobre garotinha, tão ingênua..." Isabella ronronou sorridente. O grunhido baixo que escapou do fundo de sua garganta deixou Edward em súbito alerta. Ela está fazendo de novo, _seduzindo-o aparentemente sem querer_.

_Fique esperto, não se deixe cair nesse truque outra vez_.

_Mantenha o controle, Masen_, seu cérebro rosnou.

"Tenho novidades. Descobri onde a maldita armadilha que o velho Denali implantou no _Klimt_ está localizada."

Edward sorriu, já esperando ouvir aquela notícia dos lábios quentes de Isabella.

Enquanto eles seguiam em direção ao restaurante onde almoçariam com Tanya, mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, discutiram o próximo passo que dariam na missão. Edward se incumbiria de manter os olhos da loira dona do quadro longe de Isabella, enquanto a morena se encarregaria de fazer uma rápida análise na obra, que estava sendo exposta no museu de arte de Nova York.

"Procure por falhas na moldura do Klimt." Ele sussurrara brevemente no ouvido de Isabella quando estavam no corredor principal do museu, seguindo em direção ao salão de exposição da arte de Renoir.

"Eu sei exatamente o que fazer, _Masen_." Isabella retrucou baixinho, rindo para Tanya com extrema meiguice. "Cuide bem da _nossa menina._"

"Não conte com isso, _minha querida_." Ele devolveu rindo e ela abriu um enorme sorriso antes de se afastar e pedir licença para atender uma ligação que nunca havia existido.

Deixou que Edward conduzisse Tanya em direção ao salão em homenagem ao pintor francês para então seguir rumo à sala principal do museu, onde o _Klimt_ estava exposto.

Isabella não precisou de muito tempo para encontrar a pequena armadilha de segurança que existia na obra de enorme valor. Ela conhecia muito bem aquele tipo de artefato; era chinês e feito com uma ampola mínima cheia de uma tinta natural extraída de uma orquídea que só existia no Oriente. Caso a pecinha de vidro finíssimo fosse quebrada, grande parte da tela seria manchada pelo pigmento de cor azulada, o que faria com que o quadro perdesse seu valor de mercado.

Seria preciso anos de trabalho de restauradores para extinguir todo e qualquer resquício da tinta, caso a armadilha fosse acionada. Agora como roubar o quadro do museu, sem que o sistema artesanal de segurança fosse triscado?

Isabella sabia a resposta, pois já havia desativado uma armadilha daquela há anos atrás, quando ainda morava com sua família no interior da França. Seria fácil se livrar daquele pequeno problema. Tão simples que a deixava desapontada pela falta de perigo que ela tanto adorava.

"O avô de nossa menina espertamente instalou uma espécie de ratoeira na parte superior do quadro, entre a moldura e a tela." Isabella comentou, dispersando o pequeno devaneio de sua mente. "É uma armadilha chinesa, composta por um vidro cheio de tinta natural de uma flor rara e um arame pequeno atrelado à moldura. No momento em que você tenta separar a tela do molde, o arame que está amarrado ao vidro o quebra e a tinta escorre pela pintura, manchando-a. É tão patético quanto grotesco." Ela desdenhou, puxando o papel que estava rabiscando e o estendeu para Edward.

Uma rápida olhada na folha que Isabella o entregara foi o suficiente para que ele entendesse exatamente como funcionava a pequena peça que o avô de Tanya Denali havia deixado escondida em seu tão adorado _Klimt_. Parecia simples e complexa ao mesmo tempo.

"Sabe como desarmá-la?" ele questionou sério e Isabella lhe respondeu com um sorriso manso e convicto.

"De olhos fechados." ela sibilou, apoiando os quadris na ponta da mesa, dando a Edward a perfeita visão das pernas delineadas e sedutoras, escondidas pelo tecido fino das meias que ela usava.

_Muito, muito perigosa_.

"Quando?"

"Na sexta, durante o vernissage. Quando todos os olhos presentes na galeria estiverem voltados para o _Klimt_." Ela sorriu ao vê-lo erguendo uma sobrancelha de descrença. "Não vê, _Masen_? Será o crime perfeito!"

Sim, seria realmente um golpe de mestre. E ele mal via a hora de presenciar o _grand finale_ daquela missão.

"Agora que tudo está sendo encaminhando para um desfecho favorável para nós, temos outro assunto a tratar, não é mesmo?" ela retomou, olhando-o de maneira intensa, rindo manso. "Como você me tirou da merda do escritório de Caius, _Masen_?" ele respirou fundo, incomodado com o tom mandão de Isabella.

Precisava pensar rápido e afastar a mente da morena daquele assunto. Edward não queria que ela _ousasse_ desconfiar de que ele sabia de todos os seus planos.

"Muito simples, _minha querida_. Caius descobriu que você e eu estávamos juntos nessa missão e mandou que aqueles vermes idiotas viessem atrás de mim, achando que eu tinha algo mais que pudessem ajudá-los com o roubo do _Klimt_." Edward murmurou sem encará-la, dirigindo-se ao mini bar para se servir de uma dose de uísque. Ele estava desesperado por um pouco de álcool riscando suas veias. "Quando Caius se convenceu de que você já havia dado o que tínhamos, me jogou em uma ruela na porra daquele bairro, com você sangrando e descordada. O que diabos você disse para o velho que o deixou tão irritado?"

"Caius é um filho da puta que não aceita ser contrariado. Queria a todo custo descobrir quem havia nos contratado para essa missão e eu simplesmente o mandei ser um pouco menos retardado e encontrasse essa informação por seus próprios meios." Isabella rebateu, seguindo Edward e lhe agradecendo com um menear de cabeça quando ele lhe serviu da mesma bebida que estava tomando.

"Acha mesmo que Caius não desconfia de que você tenha entregado a ele um pen drive com informações adulteradas?" Edward questionou fitando-a enquanto bebericava seu uísque.

"_Masen_, eu não sou uma amadora. Sei muito bem como eliminar meus adversários quando quero. Basta esperar pela hora e momento mais propícios." ela sibilou.

Isabella Swan não valia um centavo. Não passava de uma ladra vadia que não media esforços para conseguir o que queria e estava – desde o primeiro segundo daquela merda de missão – agindo como um maldito coringa, usando ele para obter êxito em seus planos. E ainda assim Edward a desejava de modo desesperador.

Era necessidade aquilo que ele sentia pelo corpo e pela pele de Isabella. Uma ânsia tão grande que ele nunca seria capaz de resistir.

Ela expunha o que havia de mais horrendo dentro dele. E ele não ligava a mínima para isso.

"Qual o seu jogo, Isabella?" ele perguntou, os olhos enlaçados às curvas precisas que o enlouqueciam com o menor dos movimentos. Ela sorriu em triunfo quando as íris de Edward enfim cruzaram com as suas, após uma explícita análise dele em cada centímetro de seu corpo pecaminoso.

"_Exatamente_ o mesmo que o seu." ela murmurou naquele timbre de veludo que era como música para os seus ouvidos. "Eu finjo que sou burra o suficiente para acreditar nessa história ridícula que acabou de inventar e você finge que acredita que me convenceu. Assim ficamos bem e terminamos de uma vez com essa droga de missão. De acordo?"

Ele não fez questão de responder. Apenas ficou observando-a caminhar pela sala silenciosa de forma tranquila, o copo com a bebida escura em uma das mãos enquanto a outra massageava as costas macias e desenhadas, hipnotizando-o.

_Provocadora maldita..._

"Eu tenho que confessar uma coisa: há muito tempo não me sentia tão _animada_ com uma missão. Ontem, enquanto deixava aquele velho acabado me bater, eu só conseguia pensar em como eu sentia falta de estar em perigo de verdade. Acredite em mim, _Masen_, às vezes ser boa demais nesse jogo é entediante." ela comentou sem encará-lo, parada em frente à janela enquanto contemplava a vista esplêndida da cidade lá fora.

"Está me dizendo que você fez aquilo de propósito? Provocou Caius por que quis apanhar?" Edward tossiu incrédulo, sentando-se no encosto do sofá; recebeu um olhar deliberante que lhe deu a confirmação daquilo que já sabia: Isabella era maluca. Sádica. Perversa. E incrivelmente sexy.

"Eu apenas fiz com que ele achasse que estava no controle absoluto e que conseguiria tudo o que quisesse." ela respondeu, deixando seu copo agora vazio sobre a mesinha de centro antes de se aproximar de Edward. As mãos pequenas tocaram de leve cada lado dos ombros dele, aplicando uma leve massagem nos músculos enrijecidos. "Aquilo não foi nada comparado ao que eu vou fazer com ele. Como eu disse, Caius acha que tem o domínio da situação nas mãos e já se julga um vencedor por ter – aparentemente – nos derrubado. O quão hilário será quando, no dia seguinte ao vernissage, aquele decrépito descobrir que o _Klimt_ foi roubado e sumiu das vistas de todos?" ela gargalhou baixinho. "Eu mal posso esperar por isso."

Ele a segurou com firmeza pelo pulso, quando sentiu uma das mãos sorrateiras escorregando tranquilamente em direção ao peito firme. Ergueu o rosto e encarou os olhos de farpas com intensidade, um sorriso zombeteiro pincelando seus lábios.

"Cuidado ao brincar com o fogo, _minha_ _querida_. Você pode se queimar." As palavras de Edward pareceram atiçar o humor felino de Isabella, pois em resposta ela deixou que um riso largo jorrasse através da boca entreaberta.

**Toxic – Yael Naïm **

"Nunca lhe disse que é esse é o meu jogo favorito, _Masen_?" ela enfim sibilou, inclinando o rosto em direção ao dele, de modo que os narizes de ambos estivessem emparelhados, dando aos olhos a chance de gladiarem daquele jeito que eles tanto adoravam. "Eu _adoro_ me _queimar." _Ela soprou, fazendo a boca de Edward aguar ao sentir o cheiro do hálito doce de Isabella entranhando em sua pele como veneno. Não teve tempo de raciocinar, estava desesperado para tomar aquela mulher bandida para si, e quando se deu conta, uma de suas mãos já estava enrolada à nuca da morena, mantendo-a firme no lugar.

Foda-se que ela não tinha caráter. Foda-se que ela não passava de uma ladra traíra. Foda-se, foda-se, foda-se!

Ele a queria. E a teria novamente.

Era uma questão de necessidade.

As íris verdes pareciam a ponto de cuspir fogo ao lançarem longos olhares que se alternavam entre a boca provocante e o chocolate intenso das orbes de Isabella; eles ficaram assim tempo suficiente para desestruturar as respirações de ambos, transformando-as em arquejos forçados. A morena então deslizou as mãos pelas pernas de Edward lentamente e selaram o ataque cravando as unhas bem feitas em cada lado das coxas firmes do ruivo, fazendo-o emitir um rosnado abafado.

"Do _meu _jeito." ela sussurrou sorrindo torto, antes de literalmente _abocanhar_ os lábios de Edward em um beijo faminto. A mão que segurava a nuca de Isabella desceu pelo rosto de anjo e Edward apertou o queixo delicado, interrompendo a ação da boca sequiosa.

"Do _seu_ jeito." ele assegurou e sem esperar por uma resposta da morena, Edward a puxou pelo pulso e empurrou o corpo magro contra a mesa de vidro. Ela gemeu alto quando sentiu o rosto arranhando a transparência fria, mas logo em seguida arfou excitada. "Foi você quem pediu, _minha querida_. Vamos fazer exatamente como _você gosta_." Edward completou, encaixando os quadris nos de Isabella, enquanto calmamente aplicava pequenas mordidas na orelha direita dela, passando a língua bem devagar pelo caminho que seus dentes faziam.

"Você gosta assim, _minha querida_?" ele questionou, sugando a ponta da orelha de Isabella com vontade; ela ronronou manhosa e ele sorriu, deixando que as mãos rastreassem os quadris que agora estavam empinados e perfeitamente acomodados entre suas pernas.

"_Mais_ forte." Isabella implorou, os olhos cerrados enquanto ela desfrutava do prazer que as mãos de Edward lhe davam ao acariciar a parte interna de suas coxas, ainda cobertas pela meias de seda que ela vestia.

"Ah, minha querida, você realmente não deveria ter dito isso." ele sussurrou abafado em seu ouvido e em seguida espalmou a mão em um dos lados dos quadris redondos de Isabella. O barulho estalado soou como música para os ouvidos dela.

A morena então esfregou a testa contra o vidro gelado da mesa respirando fundo e com força; serpenteou corpo sedutor até que deitasse as costas contra o peito de Edward. Ele não perdeu tempo e puxou o rosto de Isabella, agora vermelho e suado, para junto do seu, esmagando os lábios pequenos com um beijo nada casto.

Língua contra língua. Dentes afiados que pareciam querer arrancar pedaços ao mordiscar as bocas sem piedade. E o som das respirações entrecortadas pelo desejo que consumia ambos em fogo brando.

Edward e Isabella eram como dois barris de pólvora, prestes a explodir.

Sem perder tempo, ele se livrou dos lábios inchados dela, deslizando a boca pela curva do pescoço longo, passando pelos ombros até chegar à nuca exposta graças ao coque frouxo que sustentava os cabelos compridos. Permitiu-se lamber cada canto da pele macia, alternando entre pequenos beijos e _chupadas_ que se transformariam em manchas avermelhadas na manhã seguinte.

Ele a marcaria sem piedade.

Os dedos apressados de Edward logo se livraram da blusa clássica que Isabella usava, puxando com rudeza os botões traseiros da roupa falsamente comportada. Ela arqueou as costas e lhe lançou uma rápida olhada por cima dos ombros, um sorriso provocador servindo como atiçador do tesão que ele sentia.

Deus, o que era aquela mulher além da sedução encarnada?

Descontrolado, Edward enterrou os dedos nos cabelos presos dela, puxando-os com força, libertando-os em forma de uma cascata cor de avelã. Um som estranho escapou do fundo da garganta da morena, algo como um grito de dor e um gemido de satisfação.

Ela gostava de ser tratada daquela forma. Sem gentileza ou suavidade.

Isabella no fundo desejava ser _domada _no sexo.

Que grande ironia era aquela!

Com uma calma que ele não sabia de onde surgira, Edward enrolou os cabelos de Isabella em sua mão direita, como se estivesse segurando as rédeas de um cavalo brabo. Deu um leve puxão nos fios e sentiu os quadris da morena rebolando suavemente em direção aos seus, atiçando sua evidente excitação.

O gemido que ambos partilharam ressoou pelo quarto como o barulho de um trovão.

"Vire-se, Isabella!" Edward ordenou desenrolando os fios dos cabelos de Isabella do seu punho contraído. Observou satisfeito quando ela fez o que ele exigira, empurrando o corpo para cima da mesa, abrindo as pernas de forma convidativa.

Os olhos de mogno estavam semicerrados de desejo e Isabella mordiscava os lábios finos com tanta força que os sentia ultrassensíveis.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward se livrou da saia que a vestia, aproveitando para desaparecer com a calcinha de grife que não escondia quase nada do sexo úmido de Isabella. O corpo dela agora estava coberto apenas pelo sutiã delicado e as meias de seda.

"Vem" Isabella chamou em uma voz transformada pelo tesão, erguendo os quadris em um convite explícito a Edward.

Ele sorriu enviesado e segurou-a pela nuca, forçando-a a encará-lo friamente nos olhos.

"Ainda não, _minha querida_." ele sussurrou e desceu os lábios em linha reta por todo o corpo de Isabella. "Você não pediu que fosse à sua maneira? Então, eu vou ter o prazer de _foder_ você de todas as formas possíveis." E dizendo isso, Edward enterrou a boca sedenta no sexo molhado de Isabella, arrancando um grito descontrolado da garganta seca dela.

"Ungh!" ela protestou, as mãos enfiadas nos cabelos dele, arrastando as unhas pelo couro cabeludo enquanto sentia a língua quente invadindo-a de forma deliciosa. "Assim..." ela sussurrou dobrando o corpo a tempo de vê-lo mordiscar seu ponto mais sensível para logo sem seguida lambê-lo com gosto.

Sua cabeça rodou e ela abandonou as costas sobre o vidro da mesa, zonza de prazer.

"Hum..." ele grunhiu ainda com a boca ocupada em seu sexo e Isabella fechou os olhos com força, sentindo a língua e os lábios de Edward trabalhando com destreza em lugares de seu corpo que nem ela mesma sabia que existiam. "Você é deliciosa, _minha querida. _Perfeita..."

O som da voz rouca de Edward, combinado com o cheiro erótico que exalava dos corpos suados, fez Isabella perder o juízo e passar a emitir gemidos que seus ouvidos não reconheciam.

Ela estava tão perto... tão, tão, perto...

"Edward..." ela ronronou suplicante, pela primeira vez o chamando pelo primeiro nome, sabendo que ele não daria a ela o que tanto queria. Não ainda.

"De costas, _minha querida_." ele sussurrou se afastando para se livrar das próprias roupas, observando com satisfação o jeito abandonado de Isabella. "Eu quero você de quatro pra mim."

Dos lábios inchados, ele pôde ouvir um palavrão sendo rosnado e sorriu como um menino levado, enquanto retirava a boxer preta que estava prestes a ser perfurada pelo membro duro que implorava por um pouco de alívio. Quando voltou a olhar Isabella, percebeu que ela estava de costas, os quadris muito brancos empinados na sua direção.

Pernas abertas, cabelos espalhados pelas costas lisas, rosto ligeiramente apontado para ele. Lábios apertados entre os dentes. Olhos parcialmente escondidos pelos ombros, tentando-o de um jeito que só Isabella era capaz de fazer.

Demônia.

Vagabunda.

_Maravilhosa._

"Vadia maldita..." Edward sibilou e ganhou como resposta um sorriso cínico de Isabella, que o fez empurrar a cabeça dela contra o vidro, antes de ele tomá-la sem aviso prévio, invadindo-a sem gentileza alguma.

"Estou fazendo do seu jeito, _minha querida?_" ele perguntou ríspido, estocando o membro muito excitado contra o sexo de Isabella em um vai e vem desordenado, frenético.

"Mais forte" ela retrucou cortante e o surpreendeu ao puxar a mão dele de volta para junto de seus cabelos. "Eu quero muito mais forte, _Masen_."

"Como quiser, _Bella..." _ele balbuciou antes de puxar os fios amarronzados apenas para fazê-la arquear o corpo e rebolar sobre o sexo pulsante dele.

"Assim?"

"Mais...ungh...mais, mais, mais!_" _ela repetiu como uma ladainha, enquanto o sentia literalmente _a fodendo_ como ela exigia. Seus quadris doíam por conta do choque da pélvis de Edward contra sua pele delicada e ela podia jurar que a faca que estava amarrada em sua coxa estava prestes a machucá-la severamente, mas nada disso parecia importar.

Só o que a interessava era o prazer que Edward estava lhe proporcionando. Um tipo de êxtase que ela não experimentava há tempos.

Isabella sabia que era questão de tempo para que Edward gozasse, tamanho a fúria que ele se movimentava dentro dela, como um animal faminto, por isso resolveu lançar mão de uma última _carta_ que trazia escondida na manga e que o faria enlouquecer.

Quando o sentiu retesando os músculos dos quadris e diminuindo o ritmo com que ele a penetrava, Isabella empurrou ligeiramente o corpo para longe do dele, o que acabou os desconectando. Sem pressa, ela rolou para o lado e ergueu-se, um sorriso manso enfeitando o rosto de anjo.

Edward a encarava zonzo e terrivelmente frustrado, sentindo seu gozo prestes a explodir dentro de si. Precisava do calor do sexo de Isabella de volta, com urgência.

"Isabella..." ele chamou tentando puxá-la pela cintura, mas ela fez um gesto negativo com o dedo indicador, impedindo de se aproximar.

Como uma águia, ela plantou um selinho inocente nos lábios entreabertos de Edward e sussurrou:

"Como eu disse, eu quero _tudo_ do _meu _jeito. E assim vai ser." e dizendo isso, ajoelhou-se e tomou o membro muito duro de Edward nas mãos, antes de literalmente engoli-lo com sua boca famigerada.

"Porra, Isabella, _porra_!" Edward gritou, enterrando os dedos na ponta da mesa, em busca de apoio, pois suas pernas estavam ligeiramente bambas devido ao ataque _surpresa_ da morena. "Muito bom..."

Vadia! Maldita vadia e sua boca deliciosa!

Ele não conseguiu esperar muito, embora quisesse prolongar a imagem de Isabella o chupando e o fitando com olhos falsamente inocentes pelo resto da vida. Aquela mulher ainda iria levá-lo à insanidade.

Gozou com força na boca pequena, incapaz de controlar os próprios rosnados de satisfação que escapavam do fundo de sua garganta. Não deu a mínima para o fato de que estava forçando a boca de Isabella com violência contra seu membro, pois no fundo, ele sabia que ela estava adorando. Com uma calma exagerada, Isabella lambeu toda a extensão do sexo ainda rijo, engolindo cada gotinha do orgasmo de Edward. Seus olhos estavam serenos e ela tinha um sorriso macio nos lábios molhados, enquanto o sugava como se ele fosse seu doce favorito.

Quando decidiu que estava saciada, ela se afastou, subindo o rosto até que eles voltassem a estar cara a cara.

"Tenha uma boa noite, _Masen_." ela suspirou naquele timbre rouco que era capaz de – ao mesmo tempo irar e excitá-lo a níveis inexplicáveis. "Prometo que da próxima vez será do _seu _jeito. Portanto, _me surpreenda._" riu diante da pequena provocação da morena insaciável e apenas a observou caminhar a passos lentos em direção ao seu quarto.

"Do _meu _jeito." ele repetiu sorrindo insolente. "Ah, _minha querida_, você mal perde por esperar."

[...]

**Toxic - Yael Naïm: www . youtube watch? v = ETh0Kfxk2BY *retirem os espaços para ouvir**

* * *

**Eeeer... pois é, né? Vou me abster de comentários sobre esses dois, deixo para que vocês façam isso. hahahahaha Só não me xinguem como fez a beta, ok? Sou tão boazinha...**

**Todo mundo recebeu seu preview do capítulo anterior? Sim? Não? Se caso a resposta seja não, me avisem que eu dou um jeito de mandar o próximo e fazer chegar. Podem deixar o email também, que assim eu envio o preview para quem deixar review sem ter conta no FF!**

**E aí, o que acharam? Bella está mesmo bancando a coringa? Edward está certo em desconfiar dela? Me deixem saber tudo!**

**Bom, assuntinho chato agora: o próximo capítulo só deve chegar após o dia 8/09. A explicação é simples: eu vou me dedicar totalmente a o/s oculta, porque todos que estão participando tem um prazo a cumprir. A boa notícia é que estão vindo novas histórias de dezenas de autoras que vão deixar vocês super ocupadas. E olha, gente, só tem coisa boa vindo por aí, eu garanto!**

**Então, é isso. Botem para fora tudo que vocês acham sobre a Rabiosa e esse Edward rawr. Tô doidinha para ler os comentários de vocês sobre esse capítulo.**

**A gente se vê,**

**beijo, beijo,**

**Cella. **


End file.
